Hurricane Aphroditey
by ShadowStalker182
Summary: The Hunger Games is nothing new to the Night family. In fact it is considered to be the family's bane! Every member of the family has been doomed to go through the gruesome games; and now twins Liam and Sapphire Night must fight against the odds and each other as they enter the 74th Hunger Games. Panem will unveil a deadly alter-ego and bring to light many deeply hidden secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I own nothing except my OCs**

**Chapter 1: Deja Vou**

**Italics mean flashback**

Oh reaping day, the day when 24 unlucky tributes are shipped off to the Capital to compete in a battle to the death in the famed Hunger Games. The only twins in all of District 4 walked side by side towards the check-in table, where they would be checked in and sent to wait in their designated areas. "Next" the peacekeeper lady called after sending away the crying 12 year old girl to her section. "Name" she demanded lazily to the 17 year old in front of her.

Sapphire regarded her coolly and looked her straight in the eye "Sapphire Night" she replied while holding out her index finger to be pricked and pressed. "Liam Night" her brother replied as he too was checked in. Together they walked to Sapphire's section, and mouthed 'good luck' to each other, before Liam left to go to his own section.

* * *

All attention was brought to the makeshift center stage as District 4's escort Tempest Hydra come on to the stage, sporting fishnet tights under a leopard print pencil skirt, with a black ruffle blouse. She smiled, "Happy Hunger Games-" They all watched the movie on the revolt and so-called dark days. "- Lets switch it up this year and start with the gentlemen, shall we!" She walked over to the fishbowl containing the male tributes' names in her 10 inch heels. Reaching her hand inside the bowl, she moved it around a bit before plunging it in and pulling out a thin slip of paper, she then proceeded back to the microphone. Flipping her ridiculously styled hair out of her topaz eyes, she unfolded the slip of paper and read "Liam Night!"

A loud gasp could be heard from the audience as Liam stepped forward and made his way to the stage. Sapphire locked eyes with her older twin brother and inwardly broke as she got a flashback.

* * *

_**Four Years ago:**_

_"Don't worry you two, its only your first year. Your names have only been entered once you won't be chosen!" Jasper soothed his 12 year old siblings. "But what about you Caspar? Your name is in there seven times!" Sapphire pleaded with her 18 year old brother._

_He looked down at her with a kind smile. " I won't get picked. I promise! And I never break my promises right?" he asked as he knelt down to her height._

_"I love you Caspar!" she hugged her brother who smiled and scooped her up, "I love you too, sweetheart!"_

_"This year's tribute is... Liam Night!" Hayden Abolition announced. There was silence then an ear piercing scream was heard, "NO. Liam please not Liam!" The peacekeepers came and escorted the frightened 12 year old towards the stage._

_"Stop! I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" Jasper exclaimed as he pushed past them. "Oh goody! A volunteer, how exciting! What's your name?" Jasper looked at the crowd and locked eyes with Sapphire "Jasper Night"_

* * *

"Sapphire Night!... Hello Sapphire are you here dear?" Sapphire snapped out of her flashback to see everyone looking at her. She made eye contact with Tempest briefly before walking towards the stage completely emotionless. "Oh there you are dear! Come, come hurry up!" The twins locked eyes as she got up next to Tempest. "Any volunteers?... None? Okay, ladies and gentlemen may I introduce you to this years district 4 tributes Liam Night and Sapphire Night!" They were then whisked off the stage and into the Justice Building.

* * *

Sapphire adjusted her silver a-line knee-length dress while awaiting the inevitable to come. The door burst open and she was attacked by the three little girls she was nanny for. "Sapphy, I'm scared!-Why were you picked?-Please don't go!", they all spoke in a rush of tears and sobs. The older girl knelt down and soothed the sobbing 9 year olds, "Hey, its going to be okay, you three have nothing to fear! Remember not to take any extra slips out okay, and remember I love you girls!" She finished off as the Peacekeepers ushered the girls out.

The door opened again and revealed her best friend. The two hugged each other in silence before pulling back apart, "Oh Saph, what are you going to do?-" she sobbed out and sat down "-I can't lose you but I know you won't fight Liam! Please Sapphire _try_ to win, I'm _begging _you!" Sapphire looked at her friend sadly "I'll try Jenn! But I won't make any promises that I can't keep." she stated resignedly as her friend was led out of the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Five minutes later the Peacekeeper returned and motioned for her to follow him out into the charter car.

* * *

Liam locked eyes with his emotionless twin as he sat on the other side of a bubbly Tempest in the car. No words were needed to express what they were thinking, both were trying to figure out how to save the other's life! Liam regarded Tempest with mild amusement as she continued to mindlessly babble on about the Capital and all it's perks that he already about, thanks to his father Jared (Victor of the 51st Hunger Games), mother Holly (Victor of the 53rd Hunger Games), and older sister Amethyst (Victor of the 71st Hunger Games) and that was all he needed to know! It would be just like reliving one of his sister's well-known horror stories from her Hunger Games. He just prayed that Sapphire would not end up like Amy (Amy is now mentally unstable after watching her partner being tortured and killed by the Careers).

They arrived at the train and faced their beloved district for probably the last time as they waved goodbye and were taken away from everything they have ever known.

The Games just got a lot more interesting.

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the deletion of this story. The sight wouldn't let me upload anymore chapters pertaining to Hurricane Aphroditey because it had been over 90 days since I last published a chapter. I hope you find this story again and I promise to update more often this time around!**

**Thanks for your patience! **

**~ShadowStalker182**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but my OCs**

**Chapter 2: Awkward Reunions **

The twins entered the train compartment and watched sadly as their beloved district slowly got smaller and smaller as they got further and further away.

Liam watched his twin carefully as she stared stonily out the window before turning and giving him a half hearted smile. "What do you think Nick's reaction will be when he sees us on this train with him?" Liam asked while giving Sapphire a lopsided grin and wrapping an arm around her shoulders affectionately.

Sapphire let out a dry laugh "He will probably attempt to make us look like we have contracted a deadly sickness and hopefully get us sent home, which my dear brother, will obviously backfire in his face like everything else does." She replied while cracking a genuine smile at the mere motion.

Her brother laughed at his sister's wit before they both turned to view a flustered Tempest pacing across from them. Their escort turned to them and sighed, looking deeply conflicted about something. "What's wrong Tempest?" Sapphire asked curiously as she sat on the edge of one of the chairs. Tempest took a deep breath and looked at her two tributes "I don't know if I should ask you? I have already done so much." She exclaimed flustered at herself.

Liam led her over to one of the chairs and sat beside his twin, across from the escort. "It's alright Tempest, it's not your fault that you drew our slips. It was bound to happen eventually." Sapphire told her offhandedly and was shot a warning look from her brother. Liam sighed and turned away from his sister and back to Tempest. "What she means is, you had no way of knowing that you would draw our names, so it isn't your fault." he explained and rolled his eyes at his twin before continuing "You can ask us whatever you want to know and we," he gave Sapphire a sidelong glance "Will answer your questions to the best of our abilities." he gave her a halfhearted smile and kicked Sapphire's ankle, prompting her to nod her head in turn while sending a glare his way.

* * *

The tension was broken as they heard the telltale sound of the door opening and closing. Sapphire looked up and a huge smile broke across her face as she jumped up and hugged the intruder fiercely. She laughed as he spun them around in a circle before setting her feet back on the ground. "I missed you too Angel." Finnick laughed while wrapping his arms around Sapphire in a proper hug. Liam got up and smiled at the two's antics before moving to greet their surrogate brother as well.

Finnick looked down at Sapphire and his smile turned serious. "You two shouldn't be here." he told them as Sapphire ducked underneath his arms and hugged Mags who had since entered, choosing to purposely ignore Finnick's big brother protective mode. Mags returned Sapphire's hug enthusiastically while laughing at Finnick's expression.

* * *

"I'm serious Angel. You and Liam are all the family that Amy has left. How do you think she reacted when she saw her baby brother and sister chosen for her worst nightmare?" Finnick paused and glanced around at the twins in disappointment before continuing as Sapphire and Liam hung their heads in shame "Yes, she tried to kill herself again. I got to her just in time to stop her" he informed them.

Liam looked at Sapphire's downtrodden face and glared at Finnick "It's not as if we had much of a choice in the matter Finn. As you saw we were chosen not volunteers" he calmly explained while maintaining eye contact with their playboy mentor.

Mags motioned to Tempest who was staring at them all wide eyed. Tempest regained her composure slowly and cleared her throat "You all know each other? Is there anything else that I don't know?" she asked before swooning at the sight of Finnick's trademark smirk.

Sapphire calmly told her extremely frazzled mentor what was going on with input from Finnick and Liam every other sentence. "Sorry for the confusion Tempest. Sapphire and Liam are practically family to me and I was a bit shocked at them both being picked is all" Finnick ended with a pouty face.

Tempest blushed three shades brighter than a tomato and stuttered. The twins rolled their eyes at Finnick before Liam came to the rescue. "Shall we watch the reaping?" he asked, changing the subject as he sat beside the blushing Tempest, with Mags on his other side.

* * *

Sapphire sat next to Finnick and pulled her feet underneath her. Finnick placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side protectively. 'That was probably the most awkward reunion ever' she decided as she snuggled up against her future brother-in-law and watched the opening commentary of Cesar and Claudius before the reaping came on the TV screen.

******This is a filler chapter to introduce Finnick and Mags into the story and their relationship to the twins. Amethyst (Amy) replaces Annie Cresta in this story. **

**Any questions or comments just let me know and please feel free to review my work; it encourages me to continue to write this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 3: Entering the Capital**

"We should be arriving in the Capital in twenty minutes. Oh, you're just going to love it there with all the people and the food. You could die-" Tempest paused awkwardly as Finnick gave her a look "-I mean burst from excitement-Not die! I mean yes some of you will die-but that's not the point!" Tempest blushed madly and quickly exited their compartment to avoid further embarrassing herself.

Sapphire watched as she left before letting her laughter burst out. Liam rolled his eyes at his twin's immaturity but cracked a smile as well. Finnick smiled fondly at the twins as he listened to Sapphire's contagious laughter. He couldn't resist it for long, and soon all three of them were laughing, with Mags watching from the table, sporting a megawatt smile.

* * *

"You do realize Tempest is right? One or both of is going home in a casket and here we are laughing about our future... We are one messed up group" Liam admonished seriously, ending the previous lighthearted mood created by Sapphire. The group sobered up "You're right Liam. Mags and I are going to do everything in our power to make sure you guys get far in the games and one of you comes home" Finnick agreed before moving back to stand at the table with Mags, all traces of former humor gone from his handsome face.

Sapphire stood behind the chair "So what is the game plan then? How are you planning on passing Lee and me off to the crowds?" she inquired without any emotion in her tone.

Liam looked at his sister sadly, she was trying to be so strong but he knew what inner turmoil she faced. He himself faced the same demons, but promised himself then and there, that he would make sure his sister got back home alive. Little did he know that Sapphire was thinking the exact same thoughts and was already formulating how she was going to accomplish her mission, without letting Liam know what she was trying to do.

"Well Mags is going to be working with Liam, since he isn't as volatile like you are, and you will have the pleasure of being my protege" Finnick told them. "I am not a volatile. I am simply a very passionate individual" she defended herself with a scowl causing both males to chuckle and Mags to smile knowingly. "Sure whatever you say Aphroditey" Liam replied and she glared at Finnick and winked at Mags cheekily.

* * *

Finnick rolled his eyes and looked out the window, watching the rapidly changing landscape, as they neared the Capital. Sapphire and Liam joined him shortly after and they watched as they came up to the Capital. "Alright you two, time to sell the District 4 charm. Smile and wave kiddies" Finnick instructed before wincing as Sapphire stomped on his foot. "Really Nick? Kiddies?" she asked, but followed his instructions anyways.

The people went mad at the sight of the famous Finnick Odair, but they erupted when they saw the twins beside the favorite victor. Many of the people swooned dramatically, while others jumped around like little children and waved madly at the passing tributes.

Sapphire's face lit up into a brilliant smile as she resisted the urge to laugh at the Capital people's antics and waved back to the people. Liam slowly followed his twin's example and allowed a half smile to form on his lips as he waved casually back to the people. The crowd erupted into cheers for the tributes and mentor as they passed through them.

As the train pulled up into the station, Finnick took the twins aside and instructed them on how to act as they left the compartment "Alright, when we head out there I want you," he gestured to Liam "to look strong and confident. I want you charming and likable, with an air of mystery. Angel, I want you confident and irresistible. Really pour out the charm and smile, you are to become the Capital favorite with a dark side. Do you both understand?" He instructed them quickly and pulled them both into a hug and gave them a half smile, before steeling himself and exiting the train with his signature smirk in place as he was greeted by the ecstatic Capital citizens.

* * *

Sapphire gave Liam a halfhearted smile as they were herded out of the train and began to act on their instructions; each with their own personal agenda and separate torture awaiting them at the hands of their unknown prep teams and stylists. The crowds screamed with delight as they swarmed the twins enthusiastically and the twins acted on their parts flawlessly, resulting in further delight from the Capital citizens.

Tempest lead the twins into the remake center then left them to face their extravagant prep teams and stylists alone.

They were officially in the Capital.

**Once again, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. **

**Shorter chapter more of another filler to prepare you for what is to be coming later on.**

**The next chapter should be up shortly and will introduce the other tributes into the storyline.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4**

**Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs  
Chapter 4: The Tribute Parade **

The twins cast each other reassuring glances as they were split up and taken into different sections of the gigantic prep room.

* * *

Sapphire was swarmed by the people she assumed to be her prep team and quickly attempted to take them all in. There were two females and one male from what she could tell, each was a drastic change from the other on appearances and height. They introduced themselves as "Caius, Calypso, and Cassia", while they instructed her to remove her dress so they could start prepping.

As they were busy 'preparing' her, Sapphire took in their appearances while attempting to ignore all the agony her body was being put through.

Caius had a shaved head with a spiky mohawk down the middle. On both sides of his mohawk he had a trident tattoo. He had small gauges in his ear and down his arms he had tattoos of the sea. His eyes were blue and his hair was bronze.

Calypso had long dread-locked hair that fell to her stomach. Her skin was a light mocha. She wore golden eye-shadow and black eyeliner, along with black lipstick. She looked almost normal except for her eyes, which were distinctly catlike and ridiculously long eyelashes.

Cassia had a short pixie cut with fringed bangs. Her hair was black with aqua streaks through it. Her skin was pale and flawless. She had her eyebrow pierced and earrings running up both ears. She wore thick black eyeliner and pale pink lipstick, accentuating her hazel eyes. She looked the most normal and was the most bubbly out of all three of the prep team.

* * *

"District 4 never disappoints Cassia. Look at her beautifully tanned skin and high cheek bones. With a little bit of work, and she will steal the show" Caius explained to Cassia as he worked on Sapphire's nails. Cassia beamed excitedly in response as she worked on the hair.

Sapphire remained quiet throughout the whole procedure and was praised repeatedly by her prep team on how well maintained her figure was compared to the previous year's tributes. She wished for it to be over quickly, but was quite amused by her prep team's childlike fascination with her and her district.

"So do you know Finnick Odair?" Cassia asked eagerly as she combed through Sapphire's long golden brown hair and styled it. "Nick? Yes, he's practically family to me" she replied while trying to hold still as Caius painted her nails and sparkling blue and Calypso shaped her eyebrows. She winced as Cassia yanked her hair in surprise. "You know Finnick Odair? And you have a pet name for him?" Cassia exclaimed before apologizing softly. Sapphire nodded slowly and inwardly cheered as Calypso returned Cassia's attention to her job.

They left her alone in a dimly lit room and told her that Hayden would be coming soon.

* * *

Sapphire shivered through her thin robe and sat against the wall, as far from the door as possible. Wondering what type of a getup Finnick had arranged for her to wear and hoping she wouldn't be another stupid mermaid.

She looked up as a tall man entered the room. He had wavy black hair and brown eyes, dressing in a simple black dress shirt and pants. The only thing different about him was his eyebrow piercing.

He watched her for a minute before stepping forward and introducing himself as Hayden. They exchanged formalities and he instructed her to remove her gown while getting a quick look at her, before he told her she could put it back on.

"Please tell me, I'm not going to be another mermaid or any other type of sea creature?" Sapphire asked as she was instructed to close her eyes. Hayden chuckled at her pleading tone, "What's wrong with being a mermaid? he asked before laughing at her horrified expression. "It's downright degrading and the people back home would never let me hear the end of it. I'd rather be dressed in a paper bag" she huffed as her prep team re-entered the room with her outfit and accessories.

* * *

When she was finally instructed to open her eyes, she was astonished. She wore a thin strapped sweetheart necked dress that flowed to the floor around her. It was a pale blue with golden trimmed sleeves and under her bust. As it flowed down her waist the blue got steadily darker till it reached the floor. Around her upper arms she wore a gold armband and on her wrists she wore a silver wristband. Her feet were bare and her hair hung in it's natural wavy state down her back. On her head was a gold crown of woven bands. Her makeup was simple, Black eyeliner on her waterlines to make her emerald eyes pop, and long black eyelashes with tiny water droplets situated on them. Her skin shimmered in the light with an otherworldly golden glow whenever the light caught it just right.

Sapphire turned to face her stylist and smiled "I'm not a mermaid" she stated obviously while carefully stepping down from her podium. Her prep team gasped in pure amazement and Hayden smiled proudly. "Born of the sea, you my dear are the living embodiment of the Greek goddess Aphroditey. The goddess of love and beauty. No mere mermaid could do you justice" he explained as he walked her out of the preparation room.

Together they entered where the chariots were waiting and Sapphire radiated pure confidence and beauty, leaving the other tributes gaping in her wake. She glanced around "Why are they all watching me? I can't possibly be looking worse than a bloody mermaid, can I?" she questioned Hayden who only smiled before leading her over to a clear colored chariot.

Finnick and Liam stopped their conversation and turned to greet Sapphire, before the twins both gaped at each other.

* * *

Liam wore a white male toga with gold trimming around the edges. His top was bare except for matching gold armbands to his twin. In his right hand, he held a silver trident and around his head he also wore a gold Greek styled crown. His body seemed to give off a golden glow as well.

"You look amazing" They both remarked at the same time as they checked each other out. Sapphire hugged her brother before they both turned to see their grinning mentor. "You two are Poseidon and Aphroditey. The god of the sea and the goddess born of the sea" he explained, obviously proud of himself.

Liam looked over his twin's head and smirked "You seem to be getting a lot of attention" he teased. Sapphire turned around and sighed "Is it really that big of a shock that I am not a mermaid this year? I think they need to learn to adjust" she rationalized while turning back to him. Finnick and Liam both laughed at her comment, while Hayden made some minor adjustments to their chariot.

* * *

Sapphire felt eyes on the back of her head and turned around. Her green eyes locked on a pair of ice blue eyes coming from the tall hulking tribute in the gladiator uniform. They watched each other, both unwilling to blink or look away from the obvious challenge. The male tribute slowly and purposefully dragged his eyes up and down her figure, before smirking at her. Sapphire raised an eyebrow and gave him the same treatment before shrugging her shoulders in disinterest and turning away.

"Intimidating tributes already Angel?" Finnick questioned as she turned back to him. She rolled her eyes "No simply sizing up the competition. Districts 1 and 2 are even more arrogant in person, but 2 is obviously the lead in the career alliance this year" she explained offhandedly.

Liam shook his head at his twin in exasperation as they both climbed onto the chariot. His stylist whispered final instructions in his ear and Sapphire looked at him curiously. He only shrugged before giving vague instructions "Whatever you do, look natural and in complete control, while being prepared for anything" he told her before their chariot got into the lineup and all conversations ceased.

* * *

Their chariot set off and the twins were set upon by the screaming fans of the capital as they saw their favorite victor's tributes' chariot pull up.

Liam looked over at Sapphire before raising his trident up into the air. The crowd went silent as water completely engulfed the chariot. Everyone screamed with excitement as Sapphire rose up out of the roaring waters and into the air. Liam also rose out of the water and seemed to be standing amidst the storm.

Sapphire's dress fanned out and whipped around as if tousled by a violent gale. Her skin seemed to shimmer with a golden glow as she was suspended above the mock hurricane. The picturesque of Aphroditey above the hurricane, with her cousin Poseidon below riding on top of the violent storm completely undisturbed and unmoved. The crowds went crazy with excitement as they watched the twins' chariot go by.

As they neared the platform overlooking the podium, Liam raised his trident again and the waters receded while Sapphire twirled in mid air before dropping into her twin's waiting arms with a brilliant smile gracing her face.

He set his twin back down onto the chariot and both turned to see the crowds rowdy excitement as the final chariot of district 12 pulled by with it's tributes on fire. The twins turned back to the front as the flaming tributes pulled up and their flames extinguished. Their chariot being situated directly diagonal to the twins'.

* * *

The crowds called out for more of district 4 and 12 as all lined up in front of the 40 ft balcony where president Snow was waiting to give his famous speech. They paid little heed to the monotonous speech and were soon headed back towards their mentors and teams.

Liam hopped off the chariot and helped his quiet twin down as well. Worried about her reaction to the whole flying scene. He was pleasantly surprised to see a megawatt smile lighting up her face. "That wasn't too bad, but next time, tell me when I'm going to be thrown into the air and suspended over a bloody hurricane" her tone was light but there was a vailed threat lingering inside as she stared straight towards Finnick.

Tempest was beyond ecstatic as she saw the twins return. "You two were fantastic! You and the flaming duo are all people can talk about!" she praised the twins while giving each of them a hug and smiling brilliantly.

Liam nudged Sapphire and motioned to the glaring tributes from District 1 and the contemplative tributes from 2. Sapphire looked back at them and tilted her head to the side curiously before turning back to Liam in mock disinterest. Her partner locked eyes with them and inclined his head while Tempest engaged Sapphire in conversation.

Finnick noted the building tension and herded Sapphire towards the elevator while placing an arm around her shoulders and nodding to Liam. Together they headed up to the elevator with a certain pair of ice blue eyes following them as they went.

Let the games begin.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please remember to let me know how I'm doing in a review!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 5: Training 1**

The twins were attacked, the following morning, by an extremely over-enthusiastic Tempest. "Wake up-Wake up! It's a big big day today!" she exclaimed as she opened Sapphire's light-canceling blinds and pulled the blankets off of the still sleeping tribute.

* * *

Liam and Mags heard a shriek come from Sapphire's room followed by a petrified Tempest momentarily. Sapphire casually exited her room and made her way into the main room. Looking somewhat smug, if not a bit guiltily, towards Tempest. Liam made his sister a popping, fizz filled drink and gave it to Sapphire as she sat across from him.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Tempest. I had fallen out of the bed as soon as you opened the door and thought you were Lee. My mistake," Sapphire apologized sheepishly while sipping her drink and pulling a face at the taste. Shaking her head vigorously.

* * *

Finnick chose to enter the room just in time to witness Sapphire gag. He smiled as he glanced from Sapphire to Tempest, before settling on Liam with a knowing look. "So it's one of those mornings?" he questioned to which the brother nodded. "Angel, how many times have I told you? You cannot gulp fizzex down without repercussions," he chuckled as he saw Sapphire sputter and gag, as she gulped the popping, fizzing liquid.

Sapphire scowled at him while glaring at the fizzy, popping liquid, but she took his advice nonetheless.

Tempest seemed to have recovered her poise once again and sat beside Liam with a giddy look in her topaz eyes. "You guys were a big hit last night! The people cannot stop talking about you and the tributes from 12!" she exclaimed happily before eyeing the liquid Sapphire was consuming warily. "Sapphire dear, what is the awful looking liquid and why are you drinking it?" she questioned tentatively.

"It's called Fizzex, a drink we used to drink back home in 4. People would drink it when they needed a serious pick-me-up or had a rough night. And because of the fizzy poppy sensation of the drink, as well as the extreme flavor, the person would be able to perform up to their full capacity," Liam explained while Sapphire choked and began to sputter.

Tempest looked as if she was about to be sick and completely horrified at the same time. Finnick pounded on Sapphire's back, clearing up her choking fit. "I told you not to wolf it down Angel," he repeated smugly while she burst into a coughing fit.

Their escort's face morphed into a mask of pure concern as she beheld the coughing tribute. "I think that will be quite enough of that for today Sapphire," she stated before shooing off the twins to get changed into their training uniform.

* * *

The twins appeared five minutes later both looking to be lost in their own thoughts as Tempest urged them over to the elevator lift and Finnick joined them. Watching silently as Sapphire's face slipped into an emotionless mask of indifference and Liam seemed to have morphed into a similar mask of indifference, while sporting the Career look about him.

Their mentor shook his head sadly while wrapping an arm around Sapphire's shoulders and locking eyes with Liam. "Remember what I told you both on the train and don't get cocky," he directed his last order at Sapphire, who only scoffed in reply as the elevator lift doors opened and they stepped out. He waved to them before heading up to where the other mentors would be mingling.

Sapphire turned to her brother and he offered her a half smile, as he wrapped an arm around her waist reassuringly as they entered the official training room together.

* * *

Liam nodded to the tributes from District 2 before walking over to join them and leaving Sapphire to her own devices. Sapphire watched her brother walk off before scanning the other tributes that were beginning to slowly trickle in. Her eyes lingering on the two from District 7 as her heart panged within her chest. Their mother was from District 7 as was their now deceased brother Ashton.

She was shaken from her memories by another tribute. Her emerald eyes locked onto the male tribute from 1, as her mask slipped back into place. "Can I help you 1?" she asked feigning indifference.

He smirked "I'm sure you could help me with a whole bunch of things," he replied cheekily as his eyes roamed her body. She rolled her eyes before nudging him slightly, "Eyes up here 1," she stated airily while crossing her arms over her chest. He looked up at her eyes and smiled "And what beautiful eyes you have," he complimented gaining him a slight smile.

"My name is Marvel and may I have the pleasure of learning yours?" he questioned gallantly. "Sapphire and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she mock curtsied with a sickly sweet grin. Marvel played along, "No, the pleasure is all mine, my fair Sapphire," he exclaimed while bowing formally.

Both broke into laughter at their overly formal introductions and smiled manically at each other. "Your not so bad Sapphire of District 4. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Marvel stated while putting an arm over her shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself Marvel," she nudged him playfully while smiling up at him.

"Marvel? Who are you talking to?" his pretty district partner asked she approached them. Marvel smiled at his partner before introducing the two females. "Glimmer this is the love of my life Sapphire. Sapphire this is my stunning district partner Glimmer." both smiled at his ridiculous behavior before greeting each other civilly.

* * *

Sapphire excused herself to go stand in her designated plot on the floor, next to Liam and across from Marvel. As the head trainer gathered all the tributes together to begin explaining the rules and regulations to them.

She paid little heed to what Atila had to say and scanned the faces of the tributes gathered around, her eyes meeting the same ice blue eyes of the hulking tribute male from District 2. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as he fixed her with an unreadable glance.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This chapter gives a brief look into the Night siblings' background and the following chapters should grant even more insight on the Game's effect in the twins' life.**

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think so far by reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 6: Flirting?**

Sapphire gazed back at the male tribute from District 2, trying to read his expression, but was disrupted from her concentration by her twin. She looked up at Liam in annoyance while Atila finished with her speech. "You completely ignored the whole speech didn't you Aphro?" Liam accused with a knowing look down at his twin.

They might have been twins, but they had very different attributes. Besides sharing the same hair color and tanned skin, as is expected in their sunny district, they looked almost completely different from each other. Sapphire had inherited her emerald eyes from their District 7 mother, as well as her height of 5'7". Liam inherited his father's aqua eyes and height of 6'1", nearly a mirror image of his father. The only way to know they were related, was to watch them closely and see the way they did the same actions without knowing it. Though the main thing that set them apart and yet made their relationship obvious was their personalities. They contrasted dramatically yet worked together perfectly.

Liam rolled his eyes as his sister's attention went elsewhere again. Sighing he followed her gaze to see her watching the male tribute from 2. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were crushing on Cato," he admitted and smirked as her eyes snapped back to him. "What? No I am not! His name is Cato?...Oh, shut it Lee," she glared before turning to greet Marvel as he and Glimmer joined them.

* * *

"So beautiful, are you going to introduce me to your District partner?" Marvel asked as he walked up while eyeing Liam. Sapphire smirked, "This is Liam. Liam this is Glimmer and Marvel," she introduced lazily. "Nice to make your acquaintance," Liam broke the ice and shook both of their hands.

"I hope you're part of the Alliance this year," Glimmer said while only looking at Liam. "I don't know. I'm still weighing my options," Sapphire replied, earning her a shocked look from Glimmer, an exasperated look from her twin, and a skeptical look from Marvel. "If everything works out, yes. We _both_ should be with you at the Cornucopia," Liam corrected as if daring for Sapphire to contradict him.

Sapphire locked eyes with her brother before scowling. "Liam do you want to come train with me at the Bow and Arrow section?" Glimmer asked conversationally as she began to lead him towards afor-mentioned station.

Marvel watched them go, before turning back to Sapphire. "Are you two together?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked up at Marvel with both brows raised. "Why, are you jealous?" she smirked. "No, I was just curious. You two seem really close and all, especially during the chariot fiasco," he defended himself. "We're from the same District, of course we are going to tolerate each other," she explained as they made their way towards the throwing station.

* * *

"You're from District 4 and you can't throw a spear 10 meters," Marvel chuckled as Sapphire glared at him. "Sorry, not all of us fishmongers throw pointy objects at fish. Besides I never was good at spearing anyway," she explained as she turned to leave and walked into a solid object.

She stepped back, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-," she cut herself off as she was met with a familiar pair of eyes. "Obviously," he smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Well maybe you should be more careful where you stand," she ground out in a sickly sweet tone as she walked past him without another backwards glance.

* * *

Looking around for a station to train at, she spotted a lone tribute at the camouflaging station and decided to head there. Needing to put space between herself and the arrogant Cato. "Hi, is it okay if I work with you?" she asked the male as she looked at his district number. He looked up at her and did a slight double-take, "Sure, help yourself," he replied while making room at the table.

Sapphire quickly found that she had little to no talent at camouflage and set her brush down. She looked over at the boy from 12 and gaped, "How the hell did you manage to do that? That's absolutely amazing," she praised his work. He blushed slightly at her compliment "I used to decorate the cakes at my father's bakery," he admitted with a soft smile.

She smiled back at him, "I'm sure they looked absolutely stunning. I can't even tell whatever it is I am supposed to be camouflaging with," she admitted with an airy laugh. He looked over at her work and let out a small laugh as well. "It's not that bad from certain angles," he tried to be nice. Sapphire scoffed, "No, admit it. I am hopeless at this," she sighed as she wiped off the horribly discolored hand on the wet towel provided.

"I'll see you around 12," she stated as she began to leave. "It's Peeta," he called back to her. She turned and smiled, "Sapphire. I'll see you around _Peeta_," she corrected and walked off towards a different station.

* * *

Liam tossed a spear through the neck of a dummy 20 meters away and looked over to see his sister laughing with the boy from 12.

"Not bad Liam, you certainly throw better than your partner," Marvel admitted as he came up beside Liam and threw a spear into the heart of the same dummy. Liam smirked, "Sapphire has never been interested in trident or spear tossing," he explained while preparing to toss another spear. "I can see why," Marvel chuckled as he pictured the annoyed look she gave him when they got to the spears.

"What does she think she is doing?" Clove sneered as she watched Sapphire interact with Peeta at the camouflage station. The others looked over to see Sapphire making light conversation with Peeta while laughing.

Liam sighed, "She is testing the waters. It's an old fishing trick, to check out what type of fish we are going after," he explained calmly as he set down his spear. "Looks more like she's flirting to me," Glimmer stated while gauging Liam's reaction. "She's not. You can see the way she is looking at him," Cato stated obviously as they watched her walk away.

Sapphire glanced over at Liam, her green eyes conveying her curiosity as she walked towards him. "Am I just that interesting to watch?" she asked as she neared them. Liam rolled his eyes at her cheeky nature, "Yes Sapphire, we are simply enthralled by your stunning beauty," his voice dripped sarcasm. A smile lit her face, "Thanks so much! You're not so bad on the eyes either," she replied wittily before setting off towards the net making section after winking at him.

They watched her walk off again, "Now that was flirting," Marvel exclaimed and Clove rolled her eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think so far by reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 7: Tension and Careers**

Sapphire walked towards the net making/knot tying section and was slightly surprised to see the two tributes from District 7 working at it. She quieted her approach and silently watched them, with mixed emotions swirling within her.

"How the hell is this supposed to look anything like that?" the male tribute from 7 exclaimed in frustration as he angrily attempted to untie his unsuccessful knot. The smaller female tribute watched before softly consoling her partner, while she herself tried to weave a net from the materials provided to them. The overviewer of the section looked up at Sapphire and moved back in respect as she silently approached the frustrated tributes from 7.

"You're doing it wrong. Here let me help you," Sapphire offered as she knelt beside the startled tributes. The boy grudgingly released the rope to Sapphire, "Sure, knock yourself out. Good luck," he muttered while making room for her to maneuver.

Sapphire eyed the rope for a second before skillfully undoing his jumbled tangle of knots and swiftly producing the complicated knot and presenting it to him. His eyes widened in amazement, "That is so cool! How did you-" he looked up at her then to her district number, "Nevermind," he grumbled disheartened. Sapphire smiled at him in sympathy, "It took me awhile to learn how to properly tie that knot. So don't feel bad," she offered before continuing, "I'm Sapphire, is it alright if I work with you at this station for a bit?" she asked while looking at both of them. The guy looked skeptical but the little girl answered, "Yes of course you can. My name is Holly and this is Ashan," she smiled up at Sapphire while shaking her hand.

The 17 year old fought back the memories that swam before her as she forced a smile at Holly. "It's nice to meet you Holly, Ashan. If you want, I can help you with some of these knots and nets?" Sapphire stated pleasantly which was enthusiastically agreed to by Holly. Ashan still looked skeptical, "Shouldn't you be training with the Careers and plotting our imminent demise?" he asked suspiciously as he narrowed his brown eyes at her. "They are far too juvenile and frankly a little bit too bloodthirsty for my taste," she answered somewhat truthfully while busily tying another supposedly difficult knot.

Ashan looked into her eyes for a moment before accepting her response and watching her tie the complicated knots. "Why are you with them then?" Holly asked innocently with her green eyes looking into Sapphire's soul. "Because of Liam... My partner," she replied offhandedly before looking away and explaining the separate importance of the different knots.

* * *

"ATTENTION TRIBUTES! THE GAMEMAKERS HAVE DECIDED THAT IT IS TIME FOR THE MANDATORY OBSTACLE COURSE! EVERYONE LINE UP ACCORDING TO YOUR DISTRICT NUMBER," the loudspeaker announced throughout the training center. Sapphire rolled her eyes in annoyance as she got up with Holly and Ashan, "Well I'll see you two around then," she said before departing to join Liam in the line.

"Marvel and Cato have been watching you like a hawk. Be careful how friendly you act to the other tributes Saps," he cautioned his sister as she stopped in front of him. "I know what I'm doing Lee. She is barely 12 years old and I swear she looks just like mother. He has Ashton's brown eyes. Think about it Sie, they could be our cousins-" she trailed off of their whispered conversation as they watched Glimmer start the obstacle course.

Liam glanced down at his sister before looking back at the tributes from District 7. He knew exactly what she meant and that was why he was keeping his distance from the close doppelgangers to their deceased family members.

Marvel walked up to Sapphire in line as he got out of the course. "Hows testing the waters going on with District 7? You seemed to be very involved with them for a while," he questioned while watching her reaction closely. She looked up at him and steeled herself "Definitely bloodbath," she managed to reply completely void of emotion and watched the girl from District 3 start at the obstacle course.

Both males watched the change in character come over her, but neither mentioned it. Cato, Clove, and Glimmer joined them as 3's male went through the course. "You're up next 4. Lets see how good you are at dodging," Clove stated as Sapphire cracked her neck and stretched her arms out. She leaned up on her toes and whispered into Liam's ear before walking past them towards the starting line.

Liam chuckled at what his sister told him as she prepared to start. "What'd she say?" Glimmer asked curiously. He shook his head, "Just remember what she had said earlier," he hinted as he turned his attention back to his sister. Cato smirked "This is going to be good," he told Clove. "Hey don't hurt yourself Sapphire," he called out to Sapphire as she got ready to start. She turned around "Wouldn't dream of it," she called back before taking off at the sound of the whistle.

* * *

Sapphire flew through the course jumping hurdles and dodging batons easily. She made quick work of the tipsy net and jumped to the hanging bars. Swinging her body forward till she reached her last big obstacle. She faced the wall thoughtfully before beginning to haul herself up to the top, only to jump down and, after a slight moment of hesitation, roll under the final mock fire, before crossing the finish line.

Liam laughed at Glimmer's expression as he moved to the starting position, high-fiving Sapphire as she walked back. "Not bad," Cato admitted as the other Careers joined Sapphire. "I really _hate_ fire," she stated as she watched Liam start the course. "At least you're good at something," Cato exclaimed as he stood across from Sapphire. "At least I didn't get hit," she rebutted immediately while glaring defiantly at the taller Career. Cato's expression changed and he made to step towards her "Hey lunch is ready and Liam's done. Lets go eat," Marvel exclaimed and pulled Sapphire away while Clove did the same with Cato. Glimmer had gone to fetch Liam.

The tension just got a whole lot thicker.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think so far by reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs **

**Chapter 8: The Secret**

Cato continued to watch Sapphire from across the table as Marvel and Clove worked with Glimmer and Liam to keep the two apart. Sapphire choosing to move her food around idly on her plate while staring off into space and making a point to ignore the icy stare. Her mind traveling far away into memory lane.

* * *

"Sapphire? Hello?" Marvel worked to get her attention before Liam kicked her and she started out of her daze. "Will you stop kicking me?" she asked her brother before noticing all the attention on herself. "We've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes," Clove deadpanned from her spot beside Marvel. "I must have spaced out," Sapphire replied dumbly before glaring at Cato as he snorted and slightly nodding to Liam in silent confirmation. "What were you thinking about?" Marvel asked curiously. Sapphire looked up from her plate with a faraway look in her green eyes as she said one word, "Home." They all nodded in understanding.

"We just wanted to know what you specialized in," Glimmer explained from Liam's other side. The twins shared a look with each other, "I am proficient in many weapons and methods," she replied cryptically as she sipped her water and set down her fork. The other Careers watched her carefully fold her napkin and get up. "I'm not very hungry, excuse me," she stated and took her tray to the Avox who waited before leaving the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" Glimmer asked as soon as Sapphire disappeared out the doors. "I don't know, she's probably going to shower and turn in," Liam suggested as he finished up his meal and folded his napkin identically like his sister. "I think I will follow her lead. I'll see you all tomorrow," he stated as he got up, took his plate to the same Avox and left. Both unaware of how identical their actions were to a certain blonde haired ice eyed tribute.

* * *

"Are you sure those two aren't together? I mean did you see the way they act around each other and how they keep sharing secret glances?" Glimmer asked her fellow Career members. Marvel nodded in agreement to his partner and looked at the partners from 2 for confirmation. Clove scoffed while a smirk formed on Cato's calculating face, "Yeah, they're together alright, but not in the way you two morons are thinking," he replied before excusing himself and leaving the table.

They turned to Clove who gave them a completely exasperated look. "They're hiding something, but they're certainly not what you two buffoons think they are," she paused to see if they were catching on before continuing, "Look at the way they act together and away from each other. Marvel you have been casing Sapphire, so you should have an understanding on how she maneuvers, and Glimmer, you have been floundering all over Liam, so you should know how he works as well. Compare notes and see me in the morning," Clove explained before following her partner's actions and leaving. Marvel watched Clove go admiringly as Glimmer stood speechless, once again.

The District 1 Careers would soon figure out what was becoming more and more apparent to their counterparts in District 2. Cato and Clove had almost all the clues they needed till they would be able to crack the Night twins' secret, making it only a matter of time before all of Panem would know the complexity of their secret relationship and placing them both under an even bigger spotlight.

Things just got a lot more interesting.

**Sorry for the short filler chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed it though and I provided some insight on what will happen soon**

**Please tell me what you think in a review**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Italics are flashbacks**

**Chapter 9: The Reason Why**

Sapphire climbed the stairs to the roof slowly. She was not in the best of moods due to her last few attempts at using the elevator backfiring on her. Pushing the door open after climbing 12 flights of stairs, was a worthy feet. Her green eyes took in the vacant space of the rooftop appreciatively as she walked out of the doorway. Heading towards the railing, Sapphire worked to clear her overactive mind and calm down.

* * *

_Jared looked back at his seven year old daughter with a smile on his face, as she struggled to keep up with his longer strides. "Daddy wait up! I wanna go too," she called to her father as he approached the train that would bring him to visit Holly and Ashton in District 7._

_He turned and swept Sapphire up into his arms, "You know the rules Princess, only victors can visit the other districts," he told his daughter solemnly. "But daddy, I wanna see mommy and Ashton," she begged and looked up at her victor father with big green eyes. "Why don't you go play with Liam or Jennifer?" he asked diplomatically. "Casper and Nick are teaching Lee to fish with a trident. Jenn is learning how to make sea bread with Mags," she replied flawlessly and smiled at her obvious win. Jared narrowed his eyes at his daughter's cunning, knowing very well that she was far too tomboy to learn how to bake and she would do more damage than good with trident fishing. Sighing in defeat, "Alright Princess, you win. But just remember this is not going to become a common occurrence," he declared and couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's victory dance._

_**Two days later..**_

_Ashton entered the house looking very distracted, "What's wrong Ash?" Holly asked calmly as she turned away from Jared to look at their son. "Oh, there's just a fire in the western portion of the forest and they asked me to make sure everyone was out of the forest," he replied preoccupied._

_Jared's eyes widened as Ashton finished and upon looking over at his wife, he noticed her distressed face. "Holly, where'd you say Sapphire was heading?" he asked alarmed. Holly looked up at her husband before running out the door, yelling over her shoulder as she went, "SHE'S IN THERE!"_

_The two Victors and their oldest son ran towards the forest in desperate hope that their youngest child had gotten distracted by a village child, but knowing deep down that she wasn't that type of girl._

* * *

_Sapphire coughed as she climbed down the tree she had been perched in, losing her footing and hitting the ground below her as she broke into a coughing fit. She rolled over with a silent whimper as she put too much weight onto her twisted ankle. Blinking quickly to try and rid the burning sensation from her eyes, as she determinedly pulled herself up to her feet._

_The seven year old looked around at all the blurry trees as she tried to figure out which direction would lead her out of the forest. Each step she took sent shock waves of pain up her leg, but she kept moving forward._

_A snapping noise had her spinning around and cried out in panic and pain as she saw the fire getting closer to her. Sapphire spun back around and ran as fast as her tired and heaving body would allow her. Her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen and the hot air stinging her face from the fire on her tail._

_Jared stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the familiar sound of Sapphire's cry. He turned and ran in the direction of the cry, hoping vainly that she was alright. Holly hot on his heals._

* * *

_Sapphire ran blindly through the forest, her foot protesting violently and her heart pounding in her ears. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around in dismay as she saw fire all around her, blocking all but one of her exits. Thinking quickly she ran through the exit but screamed out in pain as she tripped over a fallen log. Her scream doubling in volume as a burning branch landed onto her injured leg. The pain was blinding and she vainly tried to pull the branch off of her leg, further burning her hands._

_Jared's running picked up speed as he heard his daughter's agonized screams. He burst through the burning clearing and saw his daughter trapped underneath the burning branch. He saw only red as he ripped the branch off of his unconscious daughter._

_Sapphire could vaguely hear her mother and father's panicked voices, but could hardly focus with the burning pain shooting up her leg. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she looked around confusedly. Her body shaking in fear and throat still burning from the fire._

_Jared gently wiped his daughter's eyes and wrapped her up into his arms, "Sapphire Aphroditey Night, you scared the hell out of me," he held her in his lap and kissed her singed hair. Holly silently agreed with her husband, "What are we going to do with you Saps?" she softly whispered as she ran her fingers through her daughter's singed hair and rested her head on her husband's shoulder tiredly._

* * *

Sapphire shivered at the memory as Liam came up to her. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and let her recover. He kissed her head and hugged her to his chest protectively, "It's alright now Sapphire. I'm here now. Finn and I aren't going to let anything happen to you," he whispered into her hair and let her cling to him.

* * *

Both unaware that they were not the only ones on the rooftop anymore. The other tribute stood behind a bush and quickly left after witnessing the twins' interaction.

**Well here is chapter 9**

**I hope you enjoyed another look into the twins' past**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think in a review**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 10: The Big Leagues**

Tempest knocked on Sapphire's door irritably after finding herself unable to open the 17 year old tribute's door. "SAPPHIRE! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANCE!" she yelled in frustration before turning in desperation and running into a shirtless Finnick. The poor escort's face turned cherry red as she took in the washboard abs on the playboy mentor from 4.

Finnick yawned tiredly before looking down at Tempest curiously, "What's all the fuss about Tempest? Some of us are trying to sleep," he asked before looking behind her and a small smile working it's way across Finnick's face. "Is Sapphire why you are all wound up? Don't worry Temp, I'll take care of our sleeping beauty," he offered with his signature smirk in place as he herded the blushing Tempest out of the hall. Liam looked up from his place at the table and raised an eyebrow at Finnick before shaking his head tiredly and mouthing good luck to his future brother-in-law.

* * *

Finnick skillfully picked the lock on Sapphire's door and slowly entered the quiet room. His sea green eyes locking in on the curled up figure on the lush bed and a small smile worked it's way across his face. He carefully made his way towards his sleeping tribute and gently pulled her hair from her face. Sapphire looked so peaceful and he could tell by the slight circles under her eyes that she had a rough night.

He carefully sat beside her on the bed and ran his fingers through her long golden brown tresses. Sapphire snuggled up into him and mumbled something dreamily. Finnick's eyes widened slightly as he recognized what she said, before he shook it off and said a silent prayer of protection. He bent down over her ear, "Rise and shine Sunshine," he whispered gently into her ear. Sapphire groaned and rolled over onto her other side, "Ten more minutes," she moaned sleepily. Her mentor smiled at her before scooping her up into his arms, "Come on Angel, the others are waiting," he stated with a slight laugh and carried her out of the room.

* * *

Tempest's eyes seemed to bug out as she witnessed the Finnick Odair carrying a very groggy Sapphire into the dining room. Liam looked up from his plate of breakfast and smiled faintly at his sibling and future in-law, before getting up to pull out a chair for Finnick to set Sapphire in.

"You managed to make it out unscathed, impressive," Liam congratulated sarcastically as Finnick narrowed his eyes at him before shaking his head and starting the trying process of getting Sapphire to eat something. Tempest looked completely confused and looked at them all with a baffled expression as Hayden and Cynthia joined them at the table.

"What do you mean by unscathed?" Cynthia asked as she sat beside Liam and Tempest. Finnick sat back and ran a hand through his slightly messy hair, "Sapphire is not a morning person..." Finnick trailed off at Liam's scoff. "That's coating it lightly. Back home when we need to get her up in the morning, we always use a bucket of water from the doorway, then quickly slam the door," Liam explained while preparing a fizzex for his unresponsive and sleepy twin, adding an extra kick into the bubbling concoction.

"Why would you do that?" Tempest asked while warily watching Liam mix the concoction for his sister. "Because things can get painful very fast," he further explained, this time earning a scoff from Finnick, "Now who's putting things lightly? She has given Liam two respective fractured ribs and four bloody noses. As well as given me a broken nose and seven bloody noses," he laughed bitterly while coaxing Sapphire to drink the fizzex.

The prep team looked at the docile tribute in shock, "I don't believe it for a moment," Synthia stated while Hayden and Tempest wisely stayed silent. Liam laughed dryly, "It's true, the people back home call her Hurricane Aphroditey," he offered before laughing as Sapphire pulled a face at the liquid flowing down her throat.

* * *

"Only you would find a way to make an elevator malfunction," Liam laughed as they both walked out of the stairwell. Sapphire gave her brother an annoyed look before glaring at the aforementioned elevator. "It's not my fault Sie. I told you what happened last night," she explained exasperatedly. "What happened last night?" Cato asked as he and the other Careers joined the twins.

Liam burst out laughing. If looks could kill Liam would have been 10 ft under at the look his sister gave him. "She... got into a fight... with the elevator... and lost," he managed to get out between fits of laughter. The other Careers looked at Sapphire who looked ready to strangle her partner. "No! The elevator keeps malfunctioning and it's not my fault that I am always in the vicinity," she defended herself before shooting them all an annoyed look and storming off.

"We took the stairs because of her paranoia," Liam explained as he watched his sister walk off. Marvel laughed at the information given before looping off to join the female tribute from 4.

* * *

Sapphire made her way over to the weapons stations with Finnick's instructions ringing through her brain. She glanced around the possible stations before settling on the sword station. Walking up to the station she scanned the swords before settling on a pair of twin duo blades.

She tested the balance before swinging them through the air and practicing different stances. Spinning around her blades resounded with a clang against another sword. Looking up she scowled and disengaged her blades from his gladious."Not bad 4, maybe you're not _too_ useless after all," Cato lazily stated as he lent up against the wall with a smirk. "Thanks _so_ much 2," she paused and swiftly disemboweled a dummy with extreme accuracy, "that means allot coming from a _Career_ like you," She smiled at him and returned her swords to the training rack, before going over to join Glimmer at the bow section.

The training center went silent as they watched the girl from 4 walk away from the hulking tribute from 2.

**Well here is chapter 10**

**Cynthia is Liam's stylist**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Please let me know what you think in a review**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 11: Tribute Scores and Awkward Elevator**

Sapphire bounced in anticipation as she hesitantly entered the elevator and pushed the roof button. Finnick had just exiled her from their 4th floor flat to talk private strategy with Liam. The younger twin was extremely put out at her brother and future in-law's actions, but decided to grill them separately for information after cooling off a little on the rooftop.

* * *

The elevator gave an unexpected jolt and began heading downwards, carrying the distressed tribute down towards the training center at blinding speed. When the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, Sapphire hesitantly exited the elevator. Her green eyes noting the different floor layout and roaming the room suspiciously. She backed out of the elevator and looked up at the number above the door, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry Aphro, he said. You're overreacting Angel, he said," She mimicked her partner and mentor, her voice full of malice.

"What are you doing here _4_?" a familiar voice ground out from behind her. The 17 year old turned around and faced the tributes and mentors from 2. "Strange, I was just thinking the same thing," she replied coolly before giving the elevator a chilling glare. Cato caught her glare and let out a cynical laugh, "Don't tell me. The elevator malfunctioned again? This is priceless!" he laughed earning him a death glare from his fellow Career.

"Glad I am able to brighten your morning 2, my life's mission had been accomplished. Now I can die in peace knowing that I made the fearsome male tribute from 2 laugh," she replied in a monotone as she pushed past him and pushed the elevator button bemusedly. Her expression switching into a face of controlled anger as the elevator door refused to open.

"Where's Liam? Aren't you two attached at the hip?" Clove asked cynically, causing Sapphire to turn around with a scowl on her face. "Funny. He's talking with Nick," she replied bemusedly before pressing the elevator button again. She started bouncing in anticipation as she waited for the demented elevator to return.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Jared Night would you?" the female mentor from 2 asked before introducing herself as Enobaria and her partner Brutus. Sapphire faced the mentors with a guarded expression. "He was my father," she replied stiffly and gave the elevator another heated glance.

"Jared was a good man and a personal friend of mine. I was saddened to hear about his accident," Enobaria explained while giving Sapphire a sympathetic smile, showing her capital-altered teeth. "Thank you... You wouldn't happen to have a set of stairs leading to the training center would you?" Sapphire questioned cutting through the awkward tension in the room.

"We'll take you down Sapphire. We're heading done anyways," Clove offered before leading Sapphire towards the stairwell, with Cato following behind.

* * *

Marvel and Glimmer waited with Liam in the training center. "I wonder where Sapphire, Clove, and Cato are?" Marvel asked with a pointed look at Liam. "I have no clue, but I have a feeling the elevator has something to do with Sapphire's excuse," her brother commented as the three tributes in question entered from the stairwell. Sapphire and Cato arguing as per usual, while Clove just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

Liam laughed as he heard the tail end of the argument, warranting an icy glare from Sapphire as she stopped beside him. "Not a single word," she ground out icily and turned her back to Cato.

* * *

"Sapphire Night. District 4," she gave her introduction to the Gamemakers before her green eyes lighted on her signature weapon of choice... She walked out 5 minutes later with a glazed over look in her eyes before offering the tributes from 7 a reassuring look and nodding to Peeta as she left.

* * *

The TV screen was live with Caesar Flickerman as he announced the tribute scores, "Marvel Valentine with the score of 9 and his partner Glimmer Haze with the score of 9. Cato Hadley with the score of 10 and his partner Clove Ferguson with the score of 10... Liam Night with the score of 10 and his district partner Sapphire Night with the score of...12! Ladies and Gentlemen we have a Hunger Games first perfect score!..." The TV was muted as Sapphire stared blankly at the screen in shock.

"I can't believe it! Our very own Sapphire has gotten herself the perfect score! Of you must have been fabulous! The sponsors will be lining up for a chance to sponsor you now!" Tempest praised along with Caius, Calypso, and Cassia.

Finnick and Liam shared a look before Finnick turned to Sapphire and slung her over his shoulder and out of the room. Leaving the others speechless before turning to congratulating Liam as well.

* * *

Sapphire pounded on her mentor's back angrily as he opened his door and tossed her onto the bed before turning and locking his door. "What the hell was that all about!?" Sapphire half yelled at her mentor as she jumped to her feet with her green eyes blazing in her anger.

Finnick narrowed his eyes at Sapphire, "You tell me. You just managed to pin an even bigger target onto your back then you already had! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He accused the girl he considered to be a sister, before cutting off her retort, "Listen to me Sapphire! I made Amy a promise that I would bring one of you home and you just made my job 10 times harder. And then you up and disappear for the next hour without a single trace. How do you explain that?"

Sapphire sat down onto the bed speechless, she had never before been yelled at by Finnick and was thoroughly surprised. Her green eyes snapped to his sea colored ones at his last comment, "You want to know where I was? I took _your_ advice and I took the elevator. But guess what, instead of taking me up to the _roof _as was my intention, it brought me down to _2 _and left without me! I spent the next 15 minutes waiting for the bloody thing to return, which it never did, while dealing with Cato, Clove, and their mentors! And don't even get me started on _Cato _and his overbearing overconfident vulgar attitude. I swear if he makes one more vulgar comment, I am going to explode!" She ranted out in a single breath before refilling her lungs with oxygen.

Finnick had a thoughtful expression on his face before a devious smile broke across his handsome face. Sapphire groaned, "No! If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then I know I'm not going to like what you're thinking!" she exclaimed in mock horror. "Oh _Angel,_ the time for thinking has passed," he replied deviously before pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her head. "I hate it when you say that!" she complained before exiting his room.

* * *

Liam raised an eyebrow as Sapphire joined him on his bed. He opened his arms in welcome and she gratefully snuggled into them and slowly fell asleep in her brother's comforting embrace. He kissed her head affectionately before pulling the covers over both of them and falling asleep as well.

Things just got a lot more real

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think in a review**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out**

Finnick chose to be the one to wake the tributes the following morning. The mentor quietly opened the door to Liam's room and was unsurprised to see the twins cuddled up together in sleep. He felt bad for the words he had said to Sapphire the night before, and could tell that these games were going to be the hardest games to watch.

Liam opened his eyes and looked at Finnick quizzically before moving his gaze over to his still sleeping sister. Sapphire slept silently in her brother's comforting embrace, completely and blissfully unaware of her mentor and twin looming over her. Liam gently roused his sleeping twin before leaving the room to get changed.

Sapphire's green eyes locked onto Finnick, before she turned her back to him and slowly stretched out on the bed before giving a satisfied groan when her back gave a series of pops and cracks. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Angel," Finnick apologized as he noted the blatant cold shoulder he was receiving.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she said dismissively before she got up off of the bed and began to re-make it to save the avox some extra work, "Shouldn't you be off procuring sponsors right now?" she added with a hint of malice before turning to face him and walking out, all sleep forgotten.

Finnick followed her out of the room with an outraged expression, but was stopped by Liam. "Let me go talk to her. She isn't going to listen to anything you have to say until she cools off, and you know that," Liam explained as he slowly went after his sister.

* * *

Sapphire jogged up the stairwell and onto the roof. She knew she was being unfair to Nick but her anger and pride forbid her to go and apologize to her brotherly figure. Her anger and inner conflict prevented her from noticing the smaller form of Holly silently following her.

* * *

"Liam is more than just your partner isn't he?" Holly stated as she made herself known to the older tribute from 4. Sapphire spun around and pinned the smaller tribute to the ground, before realizing who it was. Her emerald eyes widened in horror as she quickly pulled the younger tribute off of the cement, "I'm sorry Holly! You really shouldn't sneak up on people unawares like that," she exclaimed before brushing off the 12 year old.

"It's alright. You're probably right about that. But I can tell how you got your 12 in training now," the tribute from 7 replied slightly shaken. Sapphire offered her a half smile as she sat back on the bench. Holly followed her lead and sat on the rooftop in front of her. "Is there something you needed?" Sapphire asked conversationally while she looked at the younger tribute in front of her.

"I actually came to talk to you," Holly replied semi-nervously. Sapphire motioned for her to go on with an encouraging nod of her head. "Please don't be mad at me, but the other day when you were up here on the roof with Liam... I saw you two together..." she trailed off nervously and waited for the 17 year old's reply. "Well we are district partners, so of course we were together. Nothing weird about that," Sapphire replied flawlessly. "Do district partners cry into each other's shoulders and kiss each other?" the 12 year old challenged and Sapphire cringed, prompting the other to continue. "You two are always staring off into space and no matter where you are you are both constantly sure of each other's actions and calming the other down. Not to mention the fact that you two get into glaring contests and seem to play footsie under the table..." she paused and looked at Sapphire's reaction before continuing barely above a whisper, "At first I thought you two were lovers, but then I realized your love for each other could not be romantic by the way you two interacted. Liam is constantly with Sparkle girl and you are constantly bickering with Cato or flirting with Marvel..." she trailed off and gazed into Sapphire's equally emerald eyes, both knowing what the Holly was thinking and knowing she was right.

* * *

"Still testing the waters Sapphire?" Marvel exclaimed as he and the other Careers walked up to the two girls. Sapphire locked eyes with the younger tribute. Holly nodded her head before running off towards the elevator. "Just trying to have a civilized conversation. I stand by my previous statement though," Sapphire replied as she turned to face them with her mask firmly in place. "What were you whispering about?" Clove sneered suspiciously as Liam and Cato joined the others.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at the shorter tribute from 2, "That would be the topic of, 'not your business'," she replied with an edge to her tone before moving towards the railing. Marvel withheld a laugh at Clove's glare. "You seem awful close to the little girl from 7. You're not going soft on us now?" Glimmer asked as she moved over to stand beside Liam.

Before Sapphire got a chance to reply Cato interrupted, "She's obviously not gone soft. You saw her training score," he replied exasperatedly before his icy eyes locked onto Sapphire. "How did you manage to get the perfect score? Swordsmanship and acrobatics aren't enough to get that high of a score," the Career pack leader questioned suspiciously.

"Well you know me. I'm not _that_ useless," she replied snarkily while sitting up onto the roof railing and kicking her legs out absently. Cato gave her a chilling smile, "Could have fooled me," he rebutted and was rewarded by her immediate responding glare as she jumped down and made her way towards him, only for Liam to cut her off and pull her backwards, "He's baiting you. Just let it go," he growled into her ear before pushing her in the opposite direction. Sapphire struggled briefly but ceased as her brother's words sunk in and settled on aiming a chilling glare towards Cato.

* * *

Liam released his sister with one more warning glance at her before settling beside her. Cato and Marvel narrowed their eyes at their display as Glimmer looked at them with hurt in her green eyes. "You two are together aren't you?" she questioned with hurt clear in her tone before Clove continued for her, "That would be incest wouldn't it? But then again, Night seems to be a common name midst their district," the shorter Career replied.

Sapphire looked at Glimmer in sympathy before casting her gaze onto Marvel, "No. Liam and I grew up together, nothing more," she replied matter-of-factually before pulling a face, "Besides, that would be gross!" she added and moved away from her brother. "Funny," Liam remarked as he rolled his eyes at his little sister, "Tempest wants you back on the flat to test your walking ability," he added with a smile at his sister's look.

"What's wrong with your walking?" Marvel asked before a smile lit up Glimmer's face, "Sapphire has to walk in heels, and from the look on her face, she isn't very skilled in that field," Glimmer explained as Clove sniggered.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at the girls before making towards the stairwell, "Why don't you take the elevator, I'm sure it's quicker than going down 8 flights of stairs," Cato taunted and was rewarded by the horrified look from Sapphire as she took off running down the stairs with a hurried, "No thanks," being flung over her shoulder.

The secret is surfacing.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Please feel free to tell me what you think so far!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs **

**Chapter 13: The Interview **

Sapphire narrowed her eyes in concentration as she walked in the 10" heels. She had many choice words flowing to the tip of her tongue for the inventor of the hellish shoes, but she was saving them for her devilish mentor's ears only.

Finnick was talking with Hayden about her interview outfit, so was currently leaving her at the mercy of a giddy Tempest, while Liam worked with Mags on his interview angle.

"Sapphire dear, I think you have mastered those shoes well enough. We might just make a Capitol Citizen out of you yet," Tempest praised as she flipped her red streaked black hair over her shoulder. Sapphire shuddered at the mere thought but plastered a fake smile onto her face as she stumbled over to the couch, eager to get the death traps off of her aching feet.

No sooner had she gotten her feet free before she was swarmed by her prep team. Caius gave her a sympathetic look as he began to reshape her nails and prepped them for the color he had planned. Calypso hadn't showed up yet and Cassia eagerly brushed through Sapphire's hair while she gushed to Caius about how wonderful she was going to look for her interview.

"What type of an angle should we go for with you? You could definitely pull off the sexy look, and with your score you could go for mysterious, or cocky. So many options!" Tempest chirped excitedly. Calypso entered the room pulling a trolley full of products, "Yes, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to figure out her angle with Finnick, but in the meantime, Hayden is ready for our favorite tribute. Come along Sapphire," Calypso stated and gave Sapphire a smile before she left the room. Sapphire got up and excused herself before exiting the room with Caius and Cassia.

* * *

As she exited the room, she saw Finnick in deep conversation with Hayden. Both turned to Sapphire as she passed by them. Her emerald eyes locked in on her mentor before Hayden ushered her into the room with the assurance that he would be in there shortly after. As she walked into the room she caught the tail end of her mentor's conversation, "-wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything like that happened to her," before entering the preparation room.

* * *

Sapphire found herself alone in the room as her prep team had left to gather up their gear, leaving her to her own devices for a few minutes. She looked around the room and wrapped her arms around herself at the cold breeze, before sitting down on the single couch in the room and starting to softly sing,

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,  
Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,  
Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,  
May happiness attend him wherever he goes.  
From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,  
All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.

_My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,  
And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,  
His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,  
And he frowns upon his daughter,  
'cause she loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold, __true love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:_

_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far, __To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May, __And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway, __Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold, __Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be. __Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea, __While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn, __And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair, __And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, __There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

"Don't stop on our behalf. You sounded absolutely divine," Calypso praised as Cassia wiped a tear from her hazel eyes. Sapphire looked at her prep team and brought her hands up to her face, "How long have you all been standing there?" she asked with a resigned tone. Caius answered her calmly with a smile on his face, "Long enough. You have a special gift that many would die for," he admitted. "Thank you, but you know I wouldn't be here without you all. You have got to be the best stylists in the entire Capital. I wouldn't be half as noticed if not for you four," she praised her team with a soft smile.

"Don't sell yourself short. You could stand in a room wearing a paper bag and you would still outshine them all without even trying. You are a special girl Sapphire, and it is my job to show the world," Hayden admitted while pulling her away from the couch.

* * *

Sapphire opened her eyes and looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was curled and in a stylish up-down due with emerald flowers strategically placed midst her hair. Around her neck she wore a silver choker with a teardrop shaped emerald pendant resting on her collarbone. She had the same black mascara on her eyelashes, giving the look effect of raindrops resting on top of them, with black eyeliner on her waterlines and silver eyeliner just above her eyelashes. A light coating of pink lipstain had been applied to her lips and her skin seemed to shimmer a slight silvery-gold. Her dress was a white thin-strapped backless with a sweetheart neckline revealing a small amount of cleavage. It was fitted till it reached her waist before it hung down to the floor with a short flowing train. Around her waist were three silver rings attached to each other. Down the front of her dress was a long slit leading up to about mid thigh. On each arm she wore a silver circlet and on each wrist she wore a silver chain with a emerald focal point, her right ankle also held a similar anklet to the bracelet on her wrists. Her feet were adorned with silver 4" heals with an emerald stone implanted midst the crisscrossed straps.

Sapphire smiled and turned to Hayden, "You've really outdone yourself this time Hayden. It's beautiful," she praised as her stylist helped her down from her podium. "You're beautiful, I just made the dress," he redirected her praise back at her while accepting her embrace happily. "Go make us proud Aphroditey," he commanded as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Finnick smiled and looped an arm around Sapphire's waist as she exited the room, whispering 'Perfect' into her ear as he led her towards the elevator. The female tribute began to struggle as she was led towards the elevator, "Can't we just take the stairs?" she asked Finnick as she was maneuvered into the open elevator. "Relax Angel, I'll protect you from the evil elevator. Besides we don't wanna ruin your dress," he chided as he hit the ground level button.

* * *

Liam watched as his twin sister stormed out of the elevator with a laughing Finnick following close behind her. Together they made their way towards the line of waiting tributes where he dropped her off with a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving her with her brother.

Sapphire scowled at Finnick before facing her twin. A smile forming across her face as she took in his partially unbuttoned silver dress shirt and black dress pants. His hair was styled just right, giving it the messy on purpose kind of look and his eyes sparkled with mischief as he took in his little sister.

"You look amazing Sie, Cynthia has really outdone herself," she complemented her brother only for her brother to turn her comment back onto her and pulled her into a hug, before they turned to see their other Careers making their way towards them.

"You look stunning Aphro," Marvel commented as Caesar opened up on the stage. Sapphire gave Marvel a brilliant smile, "Thanks Marv, you're not too hard on the eyes yourself," she replied before feeling icy shivers creeping up her back. Turning around she met Cato's icy gaze with a raised eyebrow, "See something you like, 2?" she questioned him. A smirk formed on the handsome Career's face as he replied, "I'll let you know," he replied cockily while Sapphire rolled her eyes at him and turned away from him to watch Glimmer enter the stage.

She looked at Cato from the corner of her eyes and unconsciously checked him out. Her eyes running up and down his finely chiseled, muscular body before they settled on his eyes, which were locked on hers. A smirk in place on his face as he mouthed her line back at her to which she retaliated with his line back at him before averting her gaze.

* * *

Sapphire was getting ready to enter the stage as Caesar Flickerman introduced her to the crowds, "Ladies and Gentlemen, she stole your heart during the parade. Please join me in welcoming Sapphire Night or otherwise known as Hurricane Aphroditey!" he called as Sapphire made her way onto the stage. The crowds went crazy as they beheld her walking onto stage. Her dress sparkled as if covered in millions of tiny water droplets covered it in it's entirety.

"Sapphire Night. I gotta tell you, when you first disappeared under the water I was a little bit frightened for you, but when you shot out of the water and flew above the storm, you gave me a heart-attack. Anyone else feel the same way?" He called out to the audience who yelled in agreement as Sapphire sat down.

She looked out at the audience before crossing her legs and revealing her tanned muscled leg. "What was your reaction when you were experiencing everything?" Caesar asked Sapphire as he sat down in his seat. "If I'm being honest, everything happened so fast I was just hoping not to be dropped," she replied with a slight smile before continuing, "And I would hate to ruin Hayden and my style team's hard work due to my clumsiness," she ended with a laugh. The audience burst into cheers for her response. "And what a beautiful job they did. You are truly breathtaking to behold. I have heard that you have been compared to the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Is that true?" he questioned eagerly and gained a scoff from Sapphire, "Yes it is Caesar, although I would like to make it known that I can't even compare to her beauty," she replied wistfully while fiddling with her token ring. "I don't believe it for a moment! You're probably one of the most stunning ladies that I have ever met. Don't you all agree?" he asked the audience before receiving a loud yell of agreement from them in response. "A little bird told me that you're known as Aphroditey back home, tell us about that," he asked excitedly.

Sapphire smiled and shook her head, "Well I guess I was born with it. I was born out at sea during a storm and when I entered into the world my parents, decided that I would be named Sapphire to follow after my older brother and sister, Jasper and Amethyst. Then came my middle name, which is actually Aphroditey, and my brother's is Poseidon, because we were both born of the sea as the two gods were. So I guess the name just stuck," she replied offhandedly.

"You must have a big family than? It's a tragedy what happened to your sister. How is she?" he asked adapting a more serious tone and the audience seemed to sober up as the camera zoomed in on her face.

"I am the youngest child of five with three elder brothers, two of which are no longer with us, and one older sister, Amethyst. To answer your last question, Amy is coping as best she can. I wouldn't trade anything for the time I've spent with my family and I will see to it that she doesn't lose her remaining family, even if it takes my last breath," Sapphire replied with conviction and an underlying edge to her tone.

"I'm sure you will. Now tell us how you got the first 12 in Hunger Games history?As I'm sure everyone else is dying to know the same?" he questioned and the crowd burst back into action at the change of conversation.

A small smile worked onto her face as she faced the crowds and Caesar, "You'll just have to watch closely and see," she replied cryptically as the buzzer went off and Caesar announced her to everyone as she left the stage with Liam taking her place.

* * *

"Actually Sapphire is my twin sister. Jared Night and Holly Skye are our parents, making us the final members of the Night family to go through the Games," Liam explained to the awestruck crowd. The crowds went into uproar at the thought of sending the twins into the Games against each other and words of condolences as well as encouragement were shouted out to them.

Caesar looked at Liam with a saddened look, "I'm sorry that you two are going through the games together. I'm sure we'll be seeing one of you when everything is all over. But tell me, what was your reaction when you saw your sister's name drawn after your own?" he asked. Liam got a far-off look in his aqua eyes as he replied, "I thought that there was some sort of mistake, and that I was maybe dreaming. My baby sister was going into our family's bane and I knew that I would do whatever it takes to get her home safely, no matter the cost. Her life is precious and I want to give her the chance to show the world just how wonderful a person she really is," he trailed off as the camera zeroed in on Sapphire's face as she wiped away a stray tear from her eyes before shaking her head and staring straight through the camera at her brother.

"I know you will. You are a great brother and she is fortunate to have you. Best of Luck. Ladies and Gentlemen, Liam Night of District 4," Caesar announced as Liam left the stage.

Let the Games begin

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**

**All rights to Jolly Sailor Bold go to Sandra Kerr.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think in a review**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 14: The last night**

Sapphire looked over at her brother with a mixed expression on her face as he joined her backstage. When Liam was cleared from the stage cameras he was joined by his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Together they left the remaining tributes and headed towards the existing lifts.

As they walked Sapphire turned to face the expressionless members of their alliance, and nudged her brother. She leaned up onto her toes to whisper into her brother's ear and he turned to look at her with a concerned expression. Sapphire smiled reassuringly and she gave her fellow Careers a acknowledging glance, before she walked away towards the staircase and left her brother with the other Careers.

* * *

"What's wrong with Sapphire?" Marvel asked as Liam joined them. Liam looked towards the direction his sister took and scrunched his brow, "She has a migraine, so she is heading up to bed," he explained as Glimmer smiled at him. "That was really sweet what you said about Sapphire. She's lucky to have you," Glimmer sighed as they all began to walk off to discuss tomorrow's plans for the games.

* * *

"Finnick I don't understand, why would you keep this a secret from me? Does Amy know?" Sapphire asked as she confronted her surrogate brother.

The bronze haired mentor ran his hands through his already messy hair, "Don't you understand Sapphire? If I don't do this than everything I love will be taken away from me. President Snow had my mother killed because I refused to do his orders, and I am not willing to lose anyone else that I hold dear," he explained and watched as Sapphire's eyes widened in realization, "They can't do that though. Amy already went through the games and it's not like they can do anything worse to Liam and I, considering we're going into the games together," she reasoned before everything dawned on her and she sank to the floor.

Finnick looked at Sapphire with sympathy before kneeling besides her and pulling her into a hug. He kissed her head and whispered soothingly into her hair, "It's all going to be alright, Angel. I won't let them touch you. We'll get through this," he comforted as she snuggled into his chest and tried to keep the tears at bay. "I'm so sorry Nick. I had no idea," she apologized softly. All at once the gravity of the situation began to hit her full scale and she felt sick.

"Where are you going Angel?" Finnick questioned as Sapphire slid out from his arms and stood up. Her watery emerald eyes looked down at him," I need to get some air," she said with a breathy tone and he got up and offered to meet her up there after he gets back from a meeting.

* * *

Sapphire climbed up the tedious staircase and stood on the deserted rooftop of the game center quietly. She slipped out of her shoes and carried them with her over towards the railing. Leaning over the railing she took a shaky breath and closed her eyes to the tears that began to slowly roll down her face.

* * *

_**Flashback: The 64th Hunger Games**_

_Young Sapphire looked at the TV as she watched the Reaping taking place in District 7. Her green eyes eagerly searching the audience for her eldest brother Ashton and her mother Holly in the Victor's section. The world seemed to stop as she heard Ashton's name get called to become the male tribute in the 64th Hunger Games. Watching the TV closely she saw her brother walk out of the 16 year old section. His brown eyes showing no fear and his bronze hair reflected the sunshine as he stepped onto the platform._

_**Two weeks later**_

_The small 7 year old watched in horror as Ashton's head was removed from his body by the big burly tribute from 2 crowning the brute as the victor of the 64th Hunger Games._

_**69th Hunger Games**_

_12 year old Sapphire watched her twin brother's place be taken by her 18 year old brother Jasper. She saw the determined look in his aqua colored eyes and golden brown hair reflecting the endless sunshine from their District. _

_**Two weeks later**_

_A scream broke free from the traumatized 12 year old girl's throat as she saw Jasper stabbed in the back, before being kicked over and over again as he hit the ground, and even after the cannon went off. Granting Jasper 2nd place in the 69th Hunger Games._

_**Following Victory tour**_

_Sapphire and Liam ran into the house and saw their father's back turned to them. They heard the unmistakable sound of grieving radiating off of their father. "What's wrong daddy?" Sapphire asked as her father turned around, revealing his tear streaked face and disheveled bronze hair. "There was a big fire in District 7. A whole town was destroyed in the flames. Holly's body was found underneath one of the fallen trees. Your mother died in the fire," he choked out before opening his arms for his sobbing daughter and son._

_**70th Hunger Games**_

_18 year old Amethyst Night stared down at the people from her beloved district. Her emerald eyes locked on her younger siblings. Her long bronze hair was held up in a beautiful bun as she shook her partner's hand for the 70th Hunger Games._

_**Two weeks later**_

_Sapphire watched in horror as Amy watched her partner brutally murdered by a burly Career tribute from 1. She held her breath as she saw her older sister swimming for her life as the arena flooded and the other tributes drowned, leaving Amy as the unhinged victor of the 70th Hunger Games._

_**Week before the 72nd Hunger Games**_

_There was a knock on the door and Sapphire jumped over Liam to answer the door, revealing two unmasked Peacekeepers. "Can I help you?" the 15 year old asked curiously. "We regret to inform you that your father's boat went under last night. I'm afraid that the body of Jared Night was discovered floating by the docks this morning. We are sorry for your loss," the female Peacekeeper informed her before walking away._

* * *

Sapphire let out a quiet sob before throwing up over the side of the building. She wiped her mouth and sank to the cold rooftop floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth until she was found by Finnick.

Finnick lifted Sapphire up and carried her from the roof back to their flat. He handed her off sleeping form off to Liam and watched the two of them disappear into Liam's room, with a sympathetic glance.

Tomorrow they would be in the fight of their lives.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a little bit of insight into the twins' family history.**

**Please let me know what you think in a review**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 15: The Games**

Tempest was oddly quiet in the morning as she watched the twins enter into the dining room. Her normally vibrant topaz eyes were downcast and had a red tinge to them, in the obvious signs of recent crying. She looked up from her cup of coffee, before promptly looking back down as she mumbled out a good-morning. Liam walked over to the empty seat besides their escort and gave her a half-hearted smile. Sapphire sank into the seat across from her brother, with Hayden and Finnick on either side of her. The whole room was in a somber mood as the gravity of the situation sank in with them.

"Are you not going to make your fizzy, or fizzaz, whatever it is?" Tempest asked as she noted the empty glass in front of her tribute. A small smile worked across Liam's face, "Fizzex," he corrected good naturedly as the young escort blushed a bright pink and began to stutter, "I-i-I knew that," she defended herself.

The tension seemed to melt away with their mindless banter. "You should eat something Angel. You're going to need your strength," Finnick instructed the silent tribute. She looked up at him with a blank look before mindlessly serving herself some oatmeal. Just like that, the tension thickened and they were reminded just how true his statement was. Liam shared a glance with Finnick before following his sister's lead and eating some oatmeal.

* * *

Sapphire and Liam were enveloped into hugs from their prep teams. Cassia cried shamelessly into Sapphire's shoulder while begging her to stay alive. The young stylist was besides herself with fear and guilt, causing Calypso and Caius to haul her away. Tempest surprised them both by tearfully embracing the twins individually and together, begging them to stay safe, before they were led away by Finnick and Mags.

Mags hugged Sapphire tightly and gave her a solemn smile, silently giving her final advice through eye contact, while Finnick and Liam silently conversed. Sapphire turned to see Finnick looking at Liam with admiration and sadness before slowly nodding his head and excepting a hug from Liam. The younger twin watched the silent exchange with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what was going down between them as she mechanically entered the elevator with them.

Liam locked eyes with his sister as Finnick wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Bringing his lips to her ear, "Stay strong and come back to me Angel," he whispered into her ear, his voice heavy with emotion. Sapphire wrapped her arms tighter around her beloved mentor and surrogate brother, fighting back any trace of tears from falling as she formed her reply, "You're not supposed to become attached to your tributes Nick. It's bad practice," she said mockingly and Liam rolled his eyes. "Who said I was attached to you? Some one is a little arrogant," he teased back and the tension seemed to be forgotten for the moment.

* * *

The twins were loaded onto a big hovercraft with the other tributes, where they were split up from each other and sent to sit apart. Sapphire was placed between Clove and Katniss, Cato sat directly across from her with Holly on his right. Liam was sent to the other end of the craft with Marvel and Peeta on either side of him.

Sapphire's mind wandered back towards home and she thought about Amy and what she was doing to cope. She didn't even flinch when the tracker was injected into her skin, due to being so deep in thought. Her emerald eyes slowly opened and she gazed into the icy eyes of Cato before absently watching the tracker getting injected into Holly.

As soon as the hovercraft landed at their new location, the tributes were all whisked off in different tunnels heading to different destinations.

* * *

Sapphire entered into a barren looking room with a glass tube that would be transporting her into the arena occupying the center of the room. Hayden gave her a tired smile before getting her ready, for what would probably be the last time, to go into the games. He placed her hair in a high ponytail and fishtailed it, leaving her bangs to frame her face. As he finished with her hair he helped her with her jacket before pulling her into a tight embrace, "Take care of yourself Aphroditey. If anyone deserves to come back it's you," he stated and kissed her forehead before sending her off towards the tube. "I'm rooting for you Sapphire Night," he stated as she was locked into the tube and began the slow descent towards the arena.

Light streamed from the tube as she reached the surface of the tunnel. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the natural light coming from the sky before looking around at the other tributes who were doing the same thing as her. Sapphire searched her brother out but wasn't able to locate him, so she assumed he was on the other side.

Directly to her her right, Holly was placed with Ashen on the other end of the Cornucopia. The guy from 6 stood on her left fidgeting nervously and looking around anxiously. The 17 year old decided then and there to ensure Holly didn't suffer a gruesome ending at the hand of her fellow Careers.

* * *

The Gamemaker began the countdown that would signify the beginning of the end for the lives of the 24 tributes. Everyone got into position, readying themselves for the upcoming bloodbath.

Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think in a review**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 16: The first night**

Everyone watched the as the countdown began to wind down and each prepared for the inevitable. Sapphire's eyes locked onto her weapons of choice before she slowed her breathing and went over everything she had ever been taught about the Hunger Games from her family and she closed her eyes. Silently she counted down snapping her eyes open just before the last number was called.

The world seemed to slow down as everyone ran towards the Cornucopia, with the few smarter souls running for their lives to get out of the lethal bloodbath of the games.

* * *

Sapphire was one of the first to reach the weapons and she immediately locked her hands over the familiar sheath of the twin dao blades and stuffed her coat with the all too familiar throwing stars, before ducking just in time as the male tribute from 5 swung at her with a hunting knife. She kicked out and sent him flying into the female tribute from 6, unfortunately causing the girl to become impaled on the boy's hunting knife. Her emerald eyes had a brief flash of remorse before she quickly replaced the look with one void of any emotion.

Holly ran by with a knife sticking out of her side. The little girl looked petrified and Sapphire immediately and without thought slashed the female tribute from 9, killing her almost instantaneously, before gently pulling Holly out of harm's way. The 12 year old looked up at her with her equally emerald eyes and gave a shaky smile, "I never expected to win... Please... Tell my daddy that I love him... and that I tried..." she wheezed out before silently begging Sapphire to end her life. The 17 year old held back a sob as she quickly and painlessly ended the little girl's suffering, signalling the end of the Bloodbath and first massacre of the Bloody Hunger Games.

* * *

Liam wiped the blood from his face and pulled his trident out of the body of the once live male tribute from 6. To say he was bothered by what he had done would be an understatement, but his main worries were harbored over his twin sister. His aqua eyes sought out the familiar face of his younger sibling and found her kneeling by the lake. He carefully approached her and sat beside her at the lake, no words were needed to explain the broken feeling they both felt over the death of the tributes.

* * *

The twins looked up from cleaning their weapons and noticed Peeta Mellark approaching the other Career tributes. They walked over to the familiar tribute with Sapphire looking at him quizzically, coming to stand on Cato's right flank with Clove on his left. Peeta's genuine blue eyes widened slightly when he saw Sapphire standing in close proximity to Cato and she gave him a slight grimace.

* * *

Sapphire's eyes narrowed in disgust as the other Careers made fun of the girl from 8's death, and bragged about who made her scream the loudest. They were all settling down around the fire for the night.

* * *

Marvel looked up from his conversation with Glimmer as Liam sat on Glimmer's other side, causing her to switch her attention over to Liam. The male tribute from 1 looked up at Sapphire who was quietly talking with Nigel, the kid from 3. Marvel got up with an impish grin and wrapped an arm around Sapphire's shoulders, "And what would you two be so secretly discussing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was asking him what his opinion was on the elevator at the training center if you must know," Sapphire replied dryly while lifting his arm off of her shoulders.

"I honestly didn't see anything wrong with it, so I can't really explain why it kept acting up whenever you happened to be riding on it," Nigel replied honestly with a slight smile at Sapphire's frustrated look, causing Marvel to burst out laughing.

Sapphire sulked as Marvel slung his arm back over her shoulder and pulled her towards the fire. She shrugged him off, "It's not funny Marvel," she muttered before mumbling about elevators being out to get her and the world not being fair. "What are you sulking about? Missed your kill?" Clove questioned as she sat beside Marvel. "She's just complaining about the elevator and how its out to get her. As for the other, I honestly don't know the answer," Marvel replied before receiving a spiteful elbow to the spleen and grunting in pain.

"Sorry Marvel, I didn't realize I hit you so hard. My bad," Sapphire said in a overly sweet tone before turning to face the others, "So how many did you get then?" Cato asked from across the fire. She hesitated before answering in a practiced steady voice as she looked back into his icy eyes.

* * *

"Sapphire, why are you sitting so far away from the fire?" Glimmer asked from her position by the fire with Liam beside her. The female from 4 was sitting as far away from the fire as she could possibly get while still able to maintain a conversation with the others. "I got too hot," she replied as she kept the flames within sight.

"Why don't you take off your jacket then?" Clove asked obviously as she idly tossed a knife into a lizard. "Poison Oak. My arms are covered in red rash," Sapphire lied quickly and itched her arms for good measure. "It's not like this is a beauty contest _Aphroditey, _and besides you didn't even come with us into the forest, let alone into any poison oak," Cato rebutted with a raised eyebrow as he waited for her reply. Liam watched his sister with carefully concealed interest, she had really done it this time, he thought to himself. "I fell into some when I dodged a hit during the Bloodbath," she replied quickly before glaring at Cato, getting up, and walking over to talk with Peeta, who was guarding the supplies.

She pointedly ignored Cato and quietly talked with Peeta until they decided that it was time for everyone to turn in. Whereupon she took her sleeping roll and unrolled it between the trees and the lake, with her back facing Cato and her throwing stars tucked safely into her sleeves, before promptly falling into a cold dreamless night, not even attempting to see the faces in the sky.

* * *

Finnick watched his tributes with relief as they got through the first day without too much harm. He knew what Sapphire and Liam had been thinking as they had to end the lives of innocent children in order to keep themselves alive, and all he could hope for is that they continue to remain strong. His promise to Liam hung heavily on his heart as he watched the twins both settle down for the night.

The Mentor couldn't help but smile when he had saw the banter flying back and forth between Sapphire and Marvel. But what really had his attention was how she and Cato continued to interact. A plan was beginning to formulate into the playboy's head, and he knew Angel was going to hate it.

**Hope you enjoyed the first day in the Arena**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think so far in a review**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 17: The Fire**

The Careers were up bright and early the next morning and quickly decided to go hunting, much to the twins' chagrin.

Sapphire walked along behind the other Careers with Peeta as company, she was finding herself spending more time with the quieter docile tribute from 12. The two spent the majority of their time talking about their separate districts and a fair amount of envy came from Sapphire towards the Baker's son, as he told her about the pastries that he had baked. She begrudgingly admitted that she was hopeless at baking, having accidentally caught fire to many a batch of sea bread. Earning a laugh from Peeta and some raised eyebrows from the other Careers.

* * *

"4 get up here we need your help," Clove called from the front where she and Cato were taking residence. Sapphire ignored the call and continued talking with Peeta, unaware of the hulking leader of their alliance coming up behind her. "I don't know what happened. One minute it's fine and the next minute-HEY!" she exclaimed as Cato latched onto her forearm and dragged her up to the front, leaving a helpless Peeta in their wake.

Cato pulled Sapphire up to the front and loosened his grip, allowing her to jerk her arm out and glare murderously at him. "What the hell was that for?" she demanded the tall tribute. "We called you up here and you ignored us," Clove explained with a bored look on her face. "I thought you were talking to Liam," she paused and looked around before seeing the raised eyebrow on Cato, "He went scouting with Glimmer," she deadpanned with a monotone before shooting a glare at Cato's smug looking face. Clove rolled her eyes as Marvel snickered and Sapphire turned away from Cato. "What do you need Clove?" she asked as she walked up to the only other female tribute.

* * *

Sapphire stopped suddenly, causing the other Careers to give her questioning looks. "Aphro, is something wrong?"she ignored his question and walked a towards a tree before silently beginning to climb. "Sapphire this is no time to play squirrel-OW! What the hell?!" Marvel exclaimed as he was pelted in the face with a well aimed pine cone from Sapphire as she poked her head from around the trunk with an annoyed look on her face, "Be quiet or the next one will leave a welt," she ordered before climbing further up the tree.

Marvel grumbled and rubbed his forehead where a bright red mark was now visible. He glared up at the emerald eyed tribute and sulked as Peeta contained a laugh in a caugh. All turning to watch as Sapphire began to climb back down the tree with a grave continence.

She jumped down and re-claimed her weapons from Peeta before turning to the others. "Is there any specific reason why you chose to randomly stop and climb up a tree?" Cato asked and the others watched her for an answer. Sapphire looked up at Cato, "Have you not noticed how quiet it is? This is a forest, it should be teeming with wildlife and we can't even hear so much of a squirrel chattering. I've got a really bad feeling about this," she explained while casting her eyes around wildly.

* * *

Everyone stopped as they smelt the smoke in the air. Sapphire visibly paled and glared at the others in hysteria, "I told you there was something wrong! The freaking forest is on fire!" she exclaimed before they all caught a glimpse of the angry flames coming towards them. "We need to get out of here before we're all cooked," Marvel exclaimed and turned to see Sapphire rooted to the spot with her eyes focused on the fiery trees. "What the hell are you doing? Run you idiot," Cato exclaimed before shoving Sapphire and taking off running.

Sapphire blinked quickly before taking off running as if the devil himself was chasing her. Her emerald eyes alight in fear of the fiery casims closing in on her. She quickly split off from the other Careers and let out a scream of surprise as she went hurtling over the side of a rocky overhanging and plummeted into the icy water of the stream.

Cato was jolted by Sapphire's scream and heard the distinct sound of a big splash, before doubling his pace and reaching the water's edge with the others close behind him. He heard another splash and watched as Liam disappeared beneath the surface before reappearing towing Sapphire towards the shore.

* * *

Liam dragged his sister out of the stream deposited her onto the the shore. Marvel's gaze shifted over to another figure in the water and he eagerly shouted out that he had found 'The Girl on Fire'. The other Careers whooped and took off running after Katniss Everdeen while Liam carried his dazed sister after them.

* * *

"Why don't you throw the sword?" Katniss called down before Cato started climbing up after her with the others yelling encouragement to him before he fell. Sapphire broke into a coughing fit as Liam and her arrived at the base of the tree.

The others turned to the twins immediately before Cato marched up to Sapphire and hauled her to her feet, "Go get her," he demanded the soaking tribute. "Funny-" 'cough-cough' "How do you-" 'cough' "suppose I-" 'cough' "do that 2?" she questioned before wrenching herself from his grip and walking away. He was about to go after her again when Peeta piped in, "Just leave her there. She has to come down eventually right," he offered and the others begrudgingly agreed.

"Alright then. Somebody make a fire," Cato ordered and didn't miss the terrified glint pass through Sapphire's emerald eyes.

* * *

Liam and Sapphire argued in the background before he pulled her towards the fire with a determined look and sat her down on the forest floor. She glared at her brother and inched further away from the fire before her brother placed an arm around her shoulders protectively and efficiently stopping her subtle escape attempts. He placed his lips at her ear and whispered encouragement to her as her eyes locked onto the fire.

"So Sapphire, how is it that you managed to almost drown when you're from the fishing district? You're whole entire life revolves around the water," Marvel asked from across the flames. Sapphire didn't even give him any indication of hearing him, "Anyone can drown Marvel. People in 4 drown all the time in shipwrecks or if they get caught up in the riptide," she explained tiredly before getting up and walking away from the fire to claim first watch.

"What's wrong with her? She has been acting all weird ever since the fire incident," Glimmer questioned as she lent into Liam's side. Cato looked at Sapphire, "She has Pyrophobia," he deadpanned before his gaze switched to Liam who remained silent, "That's why she never lets the flames out of her sight and she hesitated on the obstacle course. All common factors in a person affected with Pyrophobia," he continued thoughtfully.

* * *

Finnick cursed the Gamemakers for their twisted trick of the forest fire. He knew exactly what was running through Sapphire's head and wished that he could've done something to take her constant nightmare away. But what mildly surprised the playboy was how observant Cato was being towards Sapphire.

It seemed as if Cato was constantly keeping an eye on his tribute and that only added to his reasoning for putting his plan into action, before Sapphire goes over the deep end. On a lighter note, he also noted how close Glimmer and Liam seemed to be getting, prompting a small smile to cross over his handsome face. 'Yes this was going to be very interesting indeed', he mused.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please remember to feel free to tell me what you think in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 18: Catching up**

Sapphire opened her eyes as she felt a presence behind her. Her hands closed around a throwing star before she turned and flung her deadly fist towards her supposed attacker, only for it to be caught in her brother's familiar grasp. She narrowed her eyes at her brother in question before retracting her hand other hand from his throat at his rolled eyes.

Liam motioned for Sapphire to get up and follow him. His aqua eyes conveying the urgency of silence as he watched his twin slowly get up to follow him. He thought about his promise to his parents and how much he was willing to sacrifice for his baby sister. Everything only serving to further solidify his resolve to make sure she would make it out of the Games alive.

* * *

Sapphire and Liam both stopped a little ways away from their temporary camp. The younger of the two looked up at her brother with a curious glance, waiting for him to elaborate on why he had requested her presence. Liam looked into his sister's emerald eyes and was reminded of their mother. "Sie, are you alright?" Sapphire asked in concern at her brother's vacant expression as she placed a hand on his arm. He snapped out of his stupor and gave her a half smile, "I'm fine Saps, just thinking about stuff," he replied honestly and she gave him a searching gaze but let it drop.

"How are you holding up after everything that's happened?" Liam asked his sister as they sat side by side against a tree. Sapphire shrugged her shoulders, "I've been better, but I'll pull through," she replied indifferently, her words holding hidden meaning that was only known to her brother. She looked up at her brother and met his stare, "What about you, how are you handling the second night of the hunger games?" she questioned dramatically with hand gestures, earning an eyeroll from Liam. "I am content to be breathing, but my heart is in the sea," he replied in a similar manner.

* * *

Liam laughed as his sister pouted, "I wondered where you had disappeared to... Leave it to you to find a way to get stuck in a barrel," he teased and dodged a swipe from his twin. Sapphire glared, "You do realize that it was your idea in the first place, right? You left for whatever reason and neglected to return, leaving me stranded in the stinky barrel for the whole day. I smelled like fish guts for weeks!" she informed her brother with a quirked eyebrow. Liam sobered up and she gave him a knowing look, "You forgot and went spear fishing with Jasper," she further elaborated with slightly narrowed eyes as if daring him to contradict her statement. He offered no refutation and she crossed her arms in victory.

The twins continued to laugh and reminisce about their trouble-making days in 4. Both being able to temporarily forget the undeniable carnage that would surely return within the next few days.

* * *

Panem watched the twins interact with a certain degree of affection. No one was able to deny the obvious love the two shared for each other and how much of a heartbreak it would be when one or both of them died.

Many were surprised at how different their attitudes were towards everything going on. Already people were falling in love with the them. They loved Liam's genuine character and how he handled himself, while they were enthralled with the mystery that surrounded Hurricane Aphroditey. Many were curious how the spunky golden haired tribute had managed to obtain a perfect score of 12. No one could deny the certain charm Sapphire possessed and how much they enjoyed watching her interact with her head Career.

One thing was certain to everyone. The 74th Hunger Games would be one of the most memorable games in the history of the Games.

**I know the chapter was shorter than usual, but I promise that they will get longer as the story continues to progress. **

**I hope you enjoyed some twin time between Liam and Sapphire, as well as this chapter.**

**Please feel free to let me know how I'm doing in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 19: Tracker Jacker**

**Italics mean flashbacks**

A loud scream rang out through the forest causing both twins to jolt to their feet at the familiar voice. Sapphire looked at her brother with realization before watching Liam race off towards the location of the scream. His sister hot on his tails as he dodged around the trees and other fallen debris, in his quest to get to the agonized screams coming from Glimmer.

Sapphire nearly collided with her taller twin as he stopped abruptly and stood riveted to the spot in horror of the sight before his eyes. She peered over his shoulder in curiosity and saw the Tracker Jacker infested Glimmer screaming fitfully and twitching from the mutations as they mercilessly attacked her.

Liam looked down at his sister as she looked up at him in concern, "Come on Lee, there is nothing we can do for her," she coaxed uselessly as all he gave her was a blank look that she knew all too well.

* * *

_Sapphire walked down the beach in search of her brother who had disappeared hours earlier without so much of a mention as to when he would return. Her emerald eyes scanned the beach for his familiar profile._

_A triumphant smile worked it's way across her face as she finally spotted her twin sitting on a lone piece of driftwood. She walked up to her brother and plopped down beside him, "Where have you been all day Lee? Ben has been looking everywhere for you," she stated while glancing at her brother curiously._

_The 16 year old continued to gaze pointedly out to sea, "Jerry is dead and It's my fault," he relinquished quietly to his prying twin sister. Emerald eyes snapped up to his face in confusion, "How is it your fault? Jerry was killed in the Hunger Games, not by you. There was nothing you could've done to prevent it. That's the way it goes," she rebutted sympathetically as she finally managed to catch his gaze._

_Liam turned his aqua eyes onto his sister with a blank gaze, "I could've volunteered and he could still be here," he rebutted and Sapphire was taken back by the conviction in his tone. In that moment she knew that there would be nothing that she could do to possibly sway her brother._

* * *

"Go on ahead without me," he paused and gave his sister a searching gaze before continuing, "I can't just let her suffer. You understand that right?" Sapphire nodded her head in understanding before giving her brother a hug, "I understand, just meet us back at the Cornucopia when you're ready," she instructed before casting a final glance at the agonized Career and taking off in a jog towards the stream that had previously served as her safe haven.

Sapphire stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of yelling coming from Peeta, "RUN! KATNISS RUN! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GO!" curious she ran in the direction of the soft hearted tribute from 12.

* * *

When she arrived at the scene she saw Cato pull his sword from Peeta's thigh. With the smaller tribute running/limping away from the deranged Career. Sapphire watched Cato sway before he collapsed onto the forest floor unconscious, she glanced about cautiously before approaching the hulking Career.

Her brain went 1000 miles a minute as she tried to figure out her next cause of action. She had three options open to her; she could leave him for someone else to kill, she could kill him herself and increase her survival chances, or she could help him and possibly gain some sponsors. When she carefully weighed her options, took a deep breath and cursed her bad luck.

She bent down and stuffed his sword in with her own, before stooping to lift up his upper body and began dragging him off into the forest. "Damn it Cato! Way to make my life even harder... I hope your watching Nick!" she grumbled as she dragged her teammate through the trees.

* * *

Sapphire finally stopped at the case of the fast flowing stream and dropped the heavy tribute with a muted thud, before moving to remove the excess weight of their combined weapons. She then doused her face with cold water and tentatively drank the icy stream water while contemplating her next move. Eventually her sense of moral duty brought her back over to the slumbering Career and she grimaced at the swollen stings as she felt his fevered brow. "We are so even after this," she exclaimed tiredly as she ripped a strip of fabric from her shirt.

The 17 year old got to work removing the stingers and extracting the green pus from the male tribute while bathing his head with cold water to keep the fever down. When she had extracted all the visible stingers from her teammate, she proceeded to clean the wounds to prevent infection and used some special leaves to place over the wounds to draw out the remaining bacteria leftover from the muttations.

Having finished with her work over her biggest rival, Sapphire went to work weaving a net to go fishing whilst setting up a makeshift camp around the two of them. She was resolved to stay with Cato to be sure that her hard work did not go to waste.

* * *

Sapphire emerged from the stream carrying 6 small fish in her homemade net. The entire night had been spent changing the leaves and weaving the net, whilst guarding her camp. After setting her catch down on the shore, she busily began replacing her boots and combing through her wet hair.

Her green eyes wandered over to the motionless Career and she stopped her previous actions and walked over to check on him. Upon reaching his resting place, she tentatively felt for a pulse and was startled to find that there was none. "No-no-no-no-no! I spent all freaking night tending to you Cato! Don't even think of dying on me now," she exclaimed as she began performing CPR and without a second thought mouth-to-mouth, in order to bring her charge back to life.

She lowered her mouth over his parted lips and forced air into his lungs, before feeling his hand weave into the back of her head and his lips respond to the kiss of life. Caught off guard, she struggled to remove her lips from his kiss, but was held in place by his hand on the back of her head.

Before long she found herself flipped onto her back with her hands pinned to her sides, gazing up into the eyes of a revived Cato. His icy eyes stared into her emerald ones with a strange expression, "What do you think you're doing 4?" he questioned with a deceptively calm tone as he straddled her body. "Saving your life Dumbass! Now get off me," she growled back and narrowed her eyes at him.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Saving me?" he scoffed before continuing, "More like trying to sneak a kiss, but I guess that's pretty normal for you. I don't really blame you, I'm gorgeous." It was Sapphire's turn to scoff, "You wish! I saved your life and _you _kissed _me_. Not the other way around," she seethed. "You didn't seem to mind, considering you kissed back _Aphroditey_," he rebutted teasingly as he pushed some of her hair from her face, narrowly missing getting his fingers bitten by the seething female.

Sapphire gagged, "I did not! You no-good-lousy-creep! Now get the hell off of me!" she exclaimed before swiftly headbutting him and rolling out from under him with a pained groan.

* * *

Cato laughed as Sapphire made a show of rinsing/washing her mouth in the fast flowing stream water before getting up and returning to her catch on the bank. "I hope you realize that _you _owe _me _now 2," she informed him indifferently as she cleaned her catch. The Career lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "Actually that would make us even. Seeing as I saved your life during the fire," he stated arrogantly and she turned to face him in coldly, "_Actually_, I have saved your life twice within the past day. I dragged you out of the forest and dressed your wounds, saving you from infection that would lead to death, than your heart stopped so I revived you. _You _owe me and _I _owe you nothing," she rebutted coldly as she gutted the fish.

The two spent the evening in relative silence after Sapphire changed Cato's dressings and sent him to gather wood for a fire, before they both ate the tiny fish. There was a thick tension between the two of them as both were still going over the previous events of the day.

* * *

Finnick laughed at his tribute's expression after the whole kiss incident and knew just what angle to work to get Sapphire back. He silently thanked Cato for his impulsiveness as the playboy mentor's plan finally came into action.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I made it extra long and I figured that I should give you a little Sapphire/Cato moment.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think in a Review**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 20: Liam part 1**

Sapphire rolled her eyes at Cato in exasperation, "You're doing it wrong. Here let me," she exclaimed as she swatted his hands away from the remaining fish-bones. She had been looking after him for two days and was already regretting her decision of saving the arrogant career's life. Skillfully manipulating the fish-bones into makeshift fishing hooks, she gave him a superior look as she gathered the hooks up into her hands and shoved them into his hands, "That's how it's supposed to be done," she stated before walking away.

Cato glared at his ally's back as she skillfully hid any traces of their previous campsite. He marveled at her unfailing ability to infuriate and intrigue him in a matter of moments. All thoughts aside, he was determined to put the snarky female back in her place.

* * *

"You're lost aren't you," Cato stated knowingly as he leant up against a tree and gave her a smug look. Sapphire scowled, "I'm not lost! I'm just making sure that no one is following us," she replied testily and could practically feel his smirk burning into her skull as she desperately tried to remember the direction back to the Cornucopia. "We've passed that bush 3 times already. Going in circles isn't evasive maneuvering it's an obvious precursor to being hopelessly lost," he rebutted lazily and watched as her body tightened in annoyance.

"Well if you're so directionally savvy why don't you lead the way then!" she snapped at Cato while throwing her hands up into the air to emphasize her point. He gave her a superior look as he walked up to her, until there was barely an inch separating their bodies, and looked down at her. Admiring how she unconsciously shifted away from him and stared up at him in defiance. "Only if you ask nicely," he whispered into her ear with a self-satisfied smirk as she cringed away from him before shoving him away. "Never," she stated and returned to her previous course.

Cato shook his head in amusement as she went in the exact opposite direction that was needed, "The Cornucopia is the other way," he called over his shoulder as he started walking in the proper direction, chuckling at her muttered curses as she stomped after him. She was just too much fun to rile up.

Sapphire bit back her furious exclamations as Cato led them into the clearing that housed the Cornucopia, and scowled at his smug look. "I was going to go this way anyway," she muttered as she pushed past him and made her way towards the rest of their alliance.

* * *

Clove and Liam looked up from their weapon cleaning to see Sapphire and Cato bickering back and forth as they approached their encampment. Both rolled their eyes. Of all the people, those two had to have found each other.

* * *

Liam quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you said that you'd meet me back at the Cornucopia?" he questioned his sister as she plopped onto her back beside him. "Yeah, well my conscious hates me," she replied bitterly as she plucked at the grass.

"Why do you say that?" Liam asked in amused curiosity as she sighed, "Dumbass decided to get stung by Tracker Jackers and then attack another tribute while thoroughly intoxicated by the venom. And because he saved me during the fire-another story for another time-I owed him one so I drug him to the stream and treated his stings. Then I had to give him mouth-to-mouth because he stopped breathing and had no pulse, and how did he repay me? He bloody _kissedme_ and then flipped me over and claimed that _I kissed him_! That no good son of a-" she trailed off her rant at Marvel's laughing.

Sitting up she glared at him, "I don't see how any of this is funny?" she stated testily as she watched her brother shake his head in amusement. "Aphro, you are so naive! Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is also known as the Kiss of life. So technically you did kiss him," Marvel explained and was reworded by a speechless Sapphire and the loud laughter from Cato.

* * *

Uncharacteristically silent, Sapphire slowly got up and walked over to Nigel. Picking up a good sized rock, she handed it to the bemused tribute. "What's this?" he asked in confusion as he took in the calculating looks from the other Careers. "It's a rock," Sapphire replied obviously. "Yeah, I know that. But what do you want me to do with it?" he rebutted bemused at her behavior. She gave him a meaningful look, "Kill me," she stated simply and he gave her a mortified look. "You're joking right?" asked hesitantly and was reworded by silence. "Sapphire, I am not going to kill you with a rock!" he exclaimed shakily. "Why not? It's a simple request," she rebutted in confusion completely ignoring the comments spewing from her alliance members.

Nigel gave her a disbelieving look, "I'd be dead before the blow even landed. They already look like they want to gut me," he stated wearily as she let out a loud sigh and scowled at the other alliance members before turning back to him with an understanding smile, "I understand Nigel. Thanks anyways," she stated before allowing him to walk away.

She barely registered the pinecone flying at her until it pegged her directly in the ear. Sapphire hissed in pain and shot a venomous look at Cato who looked at her with cold amusement before she shifted her gaze at the satisfied look on Marvel's face. Her eyes narrowed at him as she sent the pinecone souring back towards the Career from 1 and caught him in the nose, earning a pained curse word directed at her as he clutched his, now, bloody nose.

Clove shook her head at the two's antics as she helped Marvel with his nose, but not before shooting another calculating glance in Sapphire's direction.

* * *

Annoyed, Sapphire migrated to the pond and splashed the cold water into her face before starting the painful process of combing through her tangled hair with her fingers.

Her progress was stopped as a sponsor parachute hit her in the head. She scowled at Finnick's obvious meaning before opening the package with careful precision, revealing a fine-toothed comb and a note from her mentor. Setting the comb aside with a soft smile, she turned to the note, '**Nice kiss Angel. Be careful who you provoke ~Finnick**'. Her emerald eyes glanced back to meet the aqua pair belonging to her brother and they shared a glance.

* * *

Sapphire pulled the comb through her long hair with a content sigh, before skillfully braiding the hair into a practical french-fishtail braid and securing it with a black elastic. Tucking the comb into her pants' pocket she found herself being wrenched off the ground and slammed into the Cornucopia by an irate Cato. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed as she struggled against his hold.

Cato leveled his icy gaze onto her face as he held her against the Cornucopia, "What game are you playing at?" he asked with a deceptively calm voice before cutting off her retort with a heated look, "You realize you were almost the cause of bomb boy's untimely death. Or was that what you were planning for?" his tone held an icy undertone that had her struggles ceasing and earning a hateful glare from her emerald orbs.

"What I do and who I talk to is my concern and _none_ of your business. Now let go," she bit out in an equally threatening tone as she crashed her head into his, causing him to groan and take a step back.

Before Sapphire got a chance to move more than three steps, Cato lifted her feet off the ground before slamming her back up against the Cornucopia and flattened his body up against hers, effectively trapping her her body with his own. He gave her a smouldering look, "I wouldn't try that again," he paused and pressed her further into the metal contraption, eliciting a pained wince from his prisoner as her back was forced to yield to the metal against it, before continuing with a decidedly predatory tone, "I don't know what you've been deluding yourself with, but you became mine the moment you stepped foot into the Chariots."

His words sent a shiver down her spine as she struggled against his hold even more violently than before, "I believe you're the one deluded, I don't belong to anyone, especially not you," she hissed before he shifted his weight against her to keep her in place and placed his lips against her ear, "We'll see about that," he whispered before stepping back and releasing her with a predatory look in his eyes. Sapphire shuddered before quickly joining her twin who was standing a few feet away with a calculating gaze narrowed on Cato.

Liam wordlessly grabbed his twin's wrist and dragged her to the other side of the camp.

* * *

"What's that?" Nigel asked as he pointed to the smoke rising above the treetops. The Careers eagerly took off after the foolish tributes who had lit a fire during the middle of the day. The twins trailed after them before Liam took hold of Sapphire's wrist and started running in the opposite direction of the Careers. She gave her twin a questioning look to which he replied, "I think its time we split off from the other Careers, while we still have the chance," he stated seriously as he pulled her further in the opposite direction of the other Careers.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's lengthiness!**

**Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next part :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 21: Liam part 2**

"What the hell were you thinking? No-that's right, you _weren't_ thinking!" Liam reprimanded his twin sister with a tone of barely controlled frustration. They had stopped in a smaller clearing to take a breather. Liam was giving Sapphire the irresponsibility speech in the meantime.

Sapphire scowled at her brother, "I had it under control. You didn't have to interfere." Her tone was laced with frustration as he gave her a condescending smirk. "Sure you did. That's why you were trembling while Cato had you pinned up against the Cornucopia," he paused as her expression shifted the tiniest bit. It would've gone unnoticed to anyone else but her brother, " You actually like Cato! Oh that's so rich!"

Green eyes narrowed in an obvious sign of frustration. "I don't! He's an overconfident, egotistical, narcissistic, overbearing, vulgar, jerk! How could you even think that?" Sapphire ranted with vehement passion. Liam chuckled at his sister's immediate response, "Whatever you say Saps. Although I can't say that I'm surprised with the way you two interact," he mused; unfazed by her stony glare.

A still silence fell between them.

* * *

Finnick couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at Sapphire's obvious denial. Everyone watching could see the blooming attraction between the female from 4 and the male from 2. They had been consistently receiving the most screen-time; making their love story a rival for the star-crossed lovers.

Despite the positive feedback coming from his surrogate sister, Finnick could sense something big was about to happen. Liam had done the right thing in removing himself and his twin from the danger. The playboy mentor worried about the mental stability of both, but as he had promised, he was forced to focus on the younger of the two.

Sapphire was definitely going to snap, and sooner rather than later. Having grown up with the Night family, Finnick was well attuned to the 17 year old's personality and its many tells. It was going to be a brutal affair.

* * *

Cato and Clove rounded upon the second fire and cursed upon finding it also to be abandoned. "This is a setup! It's got Katniss Everdeen written all over it!" Clove sneered while her male counterpart scanned the area. Icy blue eyes searched for the familiar golden-brown hair of Sapphire and Liam. He was mildly surprised to find that they were not with them.

"Come on, let's get back to base. We can regroup with the others once we're there," Clove suggested after shooting the decoy fire another loathsome glance. Wordlessly, Cato turned and went back the way they came.

The two Careers from district 2 arrived in the clearing just after an ear shattering BOOM reverted from it. Their mountain of supplies had been blown to smithereens.

Cato saw red as Nigel entered the clearing looking confused. Without warning the bigger tribute thundered up to the bomb-boy and in a quick movement, snapped his neck. There was an echoing two booms from the cannons after the boy from 3's went off.

* * *

Sapphire glared at Liam in obvious outrage, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" she exclaimed with her emerald eyes flashing as she marched up to her twin brother. Liam growled at his little sister, "You know it's true Sapphire. You _never_ think things through and someone _always_ has to end up bailing _you_ out!" His tone was condescending and spiteful. Sapphire went to retort, but was quickly cut off. "Dad could've _died_ in that forest fire when he raced to find _you! You're _the one who fell asleep on that blasted piece of driftwood _and_ would've drowned if Jasper wouldn't have seen _you_! _I _covered for you _and_ took the blame when _you _lost mom's pearls! Why? Because you're my baby sister! You wanna know your problem Sapphire?! You're too damn naive and stubborn for your own good. You take everything for granted; you're arrogant, and you're spoiled. But guess what Sapphire, the world doesn't revolve around you anymore. This is the bloody Hunger Games!" his tone was raised into a yell with passionate fury as he ran his hands through his unruly hair.

The twins stared each other down; aqua eyes burned into equally blazing emeralds. "You have _no _right to yell at _me_ like it's all _my_ fault! You have no idea what it was like for _me_ to be under our family's shadow like I was. Knowing that _I_ was causing our father _pain_ every time he saw _me_, because of my uncanny _resemblance_ to our mother; having the _perfect _older twin brother that _everyone_ admired and compared _me_ to-Hell! My best friend is _in love_ with _you_! I'm sorry to disappoint you _dearest_ Liam, but I'm _not_ freaking perfect; I have _my own _demons to face _without _your damn _shadow_ hanging over me, like some sort of unattainable standard! No. _I hate it_ and _sometimes_ I wish that Jasper would have stayed. At least _then _I wouldn't have to listen to _you _pretend to be my _father_. Newsflash Liam: Our parents are _dead_ and _you_ can't replace them!" Sapphire yelled as angry tears began to form within her blazing emerald orbs.

Liam was rendered speechless and disregarded the almost instantaneous regret cross his sister's face. Before she got the chance to open her mouth and apologize, he waved her off. "Well then, if that's how you really feel. Good luck on your own little sister, because I'm done," his tone was icy as he fixed her with a cold unreadable stare.

Sapphire placed her hand over mouth and shook her head in disbelief, before turning and running off; leaving both of the twins in deep seated regret.

* * *

All of Panem watched in shock as the inseparable twins split ways.

* * *

Finnick cursed loudly as he saw the immediate regret cross Liam's face and the painful beginnings of Sapphire's inner control unraveling through her actions. This was not good..

Was this the end?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next part :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own my OS  
Chapter 22: Liam part 3 **

Sapphire clenched her jaw as she ran further away from her brother's location. She was determined not to cry, but it was clear in her emerald eyes that she was waging an inner warfare.

The female from 4 angrily kicked a tree before gasping in pain as shock waves of pain shot through her leg. She sat down heavily. Her eyes blazed in a plethora of conflicting emotions, with the most prominent being frustration. A soft tinkling sound echoed overhead before she deftly caught the package sent at her. After removing the parachute, she hesitantly unscrewed the cap.

A look of irritation became prevalent on her face as she read through Finnick's note. '_That certainly went well. You just managed to alienate your only ally! ~F._' Sapphire narrowed her eyes as she saw an infinity knot bracelet made up of an emerald green and an aqua blue rope. Annoyed at her mentor's obvious meaning, she slipped the bracelet into her cargo pants' pocket and stood up. "Thanks, I really appreciate the support Nick," she muttered before retrieving her weapons and heading out.

* * *

Liam growled in frustration. Not only was he shocked at his twin's outburst of vulnerability and her resentment, he was filled with self loathing at his lack of emotional control and for driving Sapphire away. He was supposed to be her older brother and protection, yet he only succeeded in pushing her away.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He muttered as he raked his fingers through his disheveled hair. As much as he tried to hide it, he was deeply wounded by his sister's revelation. Sapphire had been living with the family's reputation over her shoulders ever since a young age. Even though Liam shared the same reputation, he always had been known as the more reliable twin with Sapphire being the one who was consistently getting into trouble. Although many things changed once they reached adolescents. She had then grown out of her helplessness and her past experiences had turned her into a real force to reckon with.

Liam thought back to the few fights that he had witnessed his sister in and was reminded just how lethal an opponent Sapphire could be. What she lacked in strength she made up in determination and skill. Not many people could hold a candle to the passion of which his twin fought with; himself being one of a select few.

He was brought out of his brooding thoughts by the sounds of a sponsor gift approaching overhead. He casually caught the package, effectively silencing the chiming, and leant back against a tree. Aqua eyes quickly finding the attached note and his fingers unfolded the message automatically. He quickly read through the note with a pained expression before retrieving the container, revealing an infinity knot bracelet made up of emerald green and aqua blue ropes. Liam wordlessly examined the token before slipping it onto his left wrist. He had to make things right!

* * *

Cato and Clove wandered about the clearing in obvious frustration, as they searched for anything that they could possibly salvage from their blown up supplies.

Clove sneered at the remains of a cooler. Her flinty eyes narrowing in disgust at the carnage surrounding her partner and her. She looked up from her crouched position to witness Cato's violent tantrum. "Just wait till I get my hands on that Katniss! I will make her wish she was never born!" the smaller Career exclaimed with conviction. Her declaration drawing the attention of her male counterpart.

"How are you going to do that if I kill her first? You can kill Loverboy," Cato exclaimed as he joined his partner. Clove sneered in displeasure, determined to change Cato's decision before her eyes scanned the surrounding landscape curiously. "Who do you suppose those two other cannons were for?" she asked curiously.

A thoughtful expression fell across Cato's face as he contemplated the answer to his partner's question. "I don't suppose it would've been for our favorite deserting Night siblings. No I sincerely doubt that... Perhaps Marvel will know," Clove replied to her own question absently before sweeping her gaze around for their missing ally.

Cato's expression darkened at the mention of the twins before turning back to Clove with a blank face. "It was probably Marvel and whoever was unfortunate enough to find themselves on the other end of his spear," he replied in a detached manner while carefully watching Clove's expression slightly shift. It was obvious that his partner had grown semi-fond of the outgoing male from 1.

The two Careers were pulled from their stewing thoughts at the sound of an announcement. "_Attention Tributes! Due to recent developments and popular demand, there has been a rule amendment. Any Two Tributes, a male and female, that were part of the original alliances or are district partners may share the victory and win the games. May the odds be ever in your favor!"_ The voice of Claudius Templesmith echoed throughout the arena, leaving the District partners to share a predatory expression as pre-convinced victory lit up Clove's face.

* * *

Sapphire was jolted from her tracking exploits at the obvious signs of a scuffle. Emerald eyes flashing in curiosity and animosity as she altered her course and stealthily made her way towards the melee. She was hopeful that Liam might be doing the same thing as her, and therefore she might get the chance to apologize to her only surviving brother. But on the other hand, she was apprehensive of who else might be drawn to the scuffle and vainly hoped that she wouldn't encounter any of the other Careers. Her blood chilled at the thought of having to go up against her former allies, she wisely had deducted just how big of a disadvantage it would be to go up against three fully trained Careers, without Liam's backup.

* * *

The 17 year old stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes landed on the culprits of the loud melee. Eyes widening in outrage at the sight that beheld her. As she made to lunge forward she caught the attention of her twin, whose eyes widened in panic. "SAPPHIRE! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Liam yelled in a panic as his younger twin just managed to duck beneath the lethal blade of an ax. She was forced onto the defensive by the male tribute from 9, who attacked her viciously and without mercy.

Without a second to lose, he caught the knife thrust at his side by the male from 8 while snapping the boy's wrist in the same movement. His attention diverted by the male from 8, he failed to notice the two tributes from 10 coming up behind him until lances of agony broke out in his back.

Sapphire was forced further and further away from the little clearing by her attackers, while she defended herself from their incessant strikes. Her attention was diverted from her attackers as she watched the kid from 10 stab her brother in the back. A cry of surprise ripped from her throat as she watched Liam become overwhelmed by the cowards from the other two districts. She paid little heed to the tribute attacking her, as she stood transfixed on what was unfolding in-front of her eyes. The two tributes took advantage of her distraction and redoubled their efforts to bring her down.

Liam felt his strength waning as fought against the determined tributes with everything he had left. His aqua eyes constantly flitting to his twin. With his remaining strength, Liam wrenched the spike free from its owner and stabbed the male from 8 with it, before meeting Sapphire's horrified gaze and collapsing.

* * *

A strangled cry of rage tore out of Sapphire's lungs as she watched her brother fall beneath the blows of the three tributes against him. Her emerald eyes flashed as she turned on their attackers with murder in her eyes.

Within three quick movements, Sapphire had swiftly disemboweled the male from 9 and was advancing upon the terrified tributes, her blades dipping with the gore from the, now dead, tribute. The other three backed away from the benevolent female from 4. When they looked into her eyes they saw nothing but pure blood lust and rage. Suddenly fearing for their lives, the male from 8 started scrambling away as the two from 10 got into defensive positions in front of him.

Sapphire watched their movements with hawk-like scrutiny as she continued to advance upon them. The male from 10 let out a war cry as he and his district partner charged the murderous female Career. Without missing a beat she met them head on. Her twin blades fending off their make-shift weapons with deadly precision. It was as if she was in some sort of a trance-like dance as she delivered devastating blows upon the two, not even paying any heEd to the injuries she herself sustained.

The male from 10 began to grapple with the fierce female as his counterpart slashed at Sapphire's back. Enraged at the cowardice being displayed, Sapphire landed a solid kick to the female's gut before twisting herself free from the male's grasp with a resounding crack. With a sudden lunge, she impaled the taller male with her swords and left them there before turning on the female. Her emerald eyes glowed with blood-lust as she bared down on the smaller female.

The girl from 9 gasped at the sight of her dead counterpart before turning and sprinting away from the lethal Career. A shriek tore from her throat as a sharp pain lanced through her foreleg, but still she kept running. Sapphire ran after the female and with extreme accuracy sent four corresponding stars into the escaping girl's body. The stars made a straight line from the back of her head to the middle of the girl's shoulder blades. She fell with a resounding thud, killed on impact.

Sapphire returned and swiftly ended the final tribute's life without so much as batting an eyelash, before her hazy gaze landed on her gasping brother. The arena swam back into focus as Sapphire wrenched her blades from the corpse of the male tribute of 10.

"S-S-Sapphire, are you hurt bad?" Liam coughed out in concern as his fingers cupped her face and his eyes scanned her body for injury. Aqua eyes narrowing at the awkward positioning of her left arm. The girl in question gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes at his antics. "I'm fine idiot. You're the one that needs help," she insisted with a forced smile. His eyes flashed at her obvious brushoff. "Y-y-you've al-always been a lousy liar S-saps," Liam reprimanded with a knowing look.

Sapphire sighed as she pushed aside her bloodstained hair from her face. "I'll manage. We need to get you out of here," she insisted as she adjusted her position over him. Reaching out, she grabbed a hold of his forearms and made to pull him to his feet, only for him to shake his head in protest.

* * *

Sapphire shook her head in denial at her brother's proclamation and held him tightly. "Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine," she assured her brother as she clutched him close to her body. "FINNICK!" she cried out in desperation as she desperately tried to staunch her twin's blood flow.

Liam looked up at his sister in misery as she desperately tried to save him. His aqua blue eyes reflected his losing battle and the remorse over leaving his twin. He grasped Sapphire's hand tenderly, while wiping away the tears from her eyes. She looked down at him in supplication, while giving him a watery smile of encouragement. "You're going to get through this Lee. We're almost done," she assured him vehemently. Her emerald green eyes glistened with tears as she desperately attended to her brother.

The elder twin gave his sister a pain-filled smile as he started coughing up blood. "I-I was wrong!-" -cough-cough- "-you're-you're so much stronger than-than I could ever be-an-and-" -cough-cough- "-I'm sorry-sorry I never told you how much-how much you mean to me!" he gasped out only to be shushed by his sister's shaking voice. "Sh! I know Lee. Don't speak," she soothed in her calmest tone that she could muster, while her body shook. He gave her an imploring look as he clutched her hand. "Can-can you s-sing-to-to me?" He asked between his gasping breaths. An exasperated look came over her face, but she nodded in affirmative nevertheless.

Sapphire gently ran her fingers through her brother's hair, a faraway look rested in her watery emerald eyes as she began:

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
_Softly blows over Lullaby bay_  
_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_  
_Waiting, to sail your worries away_

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_  
_And your boat waits down by the key_  
_The winds of night, so softly are sighing_  
_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_  
_Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_  
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_  
_Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_  
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

Her voice began to crack with emotion at the final lyrics of the song. Aqua eyes filled with nostalgic tears beheld their sister serenely.

Liam's body gave a violent jolt as he coughed up a stream of blood. He turned his pained eyes onto his sister's panic filled gaze as he clutched her arms. "Sapphire,-"-cough- "-I-I love-" -cough-cough- "-you,-" -cough-cough-cough- "Hurricane Aphroditey," he gasped out between labored coughs, before his eyes grew clouded and his hand dropped from her face.

A heart-wrenching scream broke free from the 17 year old's throat as she held her lifeless brother's body. "NO! NO LIAM DON'T LEAVE ME! WAKE UP! PLEASE! LIAM!" she shrieked in anguish as she desperately tried to revive her dead brother. Her body trembled with her broken sobs as she bent over Liam, kissing his forehead and clinging desperately to his corpse.

Sapphire flung her head back and let out another bone chilling cry as tears fell like waterfalls from her emerald eyes. They had succeeded, she was broken!

* * *

Her heartbroken cries echoed throughout the arena, breaking the viewers from their entranced stupor and reducing the vast majority into sobs of despair.

Finnick angrily overturned a sofa and shattered a bottle of expensive liquor at the sight of Sapphire so broken. He wished for nothing more than to wrap his arms around his sobbing tribute and take away the pain of loss that she was feeling. Sea green eyes reflected his hatred for the Capital as he stood watching the girl he considered to be a sister, having her most tender and vulnerable moment being broadcasted for all of Panem to see.

Mags silently wiped the tears the fell from her grey eyes, as she witnessed Finnick's reaction to Liam's death. Never in all of her life had she hated the Capital with so much passion until that very moment.

Haymitch stood off to the side, half watching the screen and half watching his fellow victor. His brain was working itself into a frenzy as he witnessed the peoples' reaction to the two tributes from 4.

All of Panem was in uproar at the heart-wrenching scene of the twins.

Hurricane Aphroditey had been revealed and Sapphire Night was shattered!

**Looking over the chapter, I realized that I forgot to add some things and so I have now edited this chapter and I hope you like this version even better!  
I started getting emotional while re-writing this chapter and I apologize to all of Liam's fans for killing him off. This was probably one of the hardest chapters to write in this story.  
Thank you for reading, and I promise to put a respite on the sadness... For now. All rights to Hushabye Mountain belong to Stacy Kent. ****Stay tuned and please don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 23: An unlikely savior**

Cato and Clove were jolted from their foraging at the sound of five corresponding cannons going off. The two turned to each other in confusion. "Looks like someone had their own little _bloodbath_ without us Cato. That makes about seven of us left then," Clove remarked thoughtfully as she pondered who might have died.

Cato shifted his gaze over from his district partner as he too contemplated who the latest victims were. A small part of him prayed that none of the cannons were for Sapphire as his thoughts strayed to their last encounter together. The girl from District 4 had been a constant presence in his conscious ever since she stood up to him in the Training Center.

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground if we separate now and meet up later," Cato suggested as he turned to his smaller counterpart. Clove decided to head towards the western side of the forest and agreed to meet back with Cato at the lake, as he would be taking the eastern section.

* * *

Sapphire wrenched her weapons from the bodies of the slain tributes before she settled next to the steadily cooling corpse of her twin. Emerald eyes were void of any emotion as she gently closed his clouded aqua eyes. Her body still thrummed with unused adrenaline, distracting her from her own grisly wounds, as she kept sound of leaves crunching brought the 17 year old to attention as she swiftly took cover beneath some bushes to wait.

She was not waiting long, before the tribute responsible became visible through the foliage.

* * *

Cato stopped dead in his tracks at the gruesome sight of what must have been the massacre. Looking about, he saw the bodies of four of the tributes scattered about with obvious signs of a brutal fight, before his eyes settled on the motionless figure laying amidst a puddle of his own blood, Liam. The male Career began to make his way towards his former alliance member, only to be attacked from the side.

Shocked by the sudden attack, Cato quickly found himself on the defensive as he found himself facing a highly skilled tribute. As his gaze settled on his fearsome attacker, he found himself greeted by his former alliance member, Sapphire. Alarmed at the amount of animosity within her attacks, he quickly came to realise that she was the cause of the four deaths.

Distracted by his sudden realization, Cato barely managed to deflect a deadly jab from her dual blades. It wasn't long before he took notice of her awkwardly positioned arm and forced the blades out of her hands, before using his superior size to tackle Sapphire to the bloodstained ground. She struggled violently against Cato, but to no avail. The Career from 2 had too many advantages on his side and her adrenalin was slowly fading.

As if sensing what Sapphire was going to do, Cato applied extra pressure to her shoulders in order to keep her from headbutting him. His ministrations garnered a sickening crack followed by an agonized cry from her.

The Career was quick to use his new findings to his advantage, and soon Sapphire's struggles were forced into a halt. Twin pools of emerald stared blankly up into nothing as the female lay unconscious beneath Cato. He was relieved to discover her to still be breathing with a faint pulse emanating beneath his fingers.

He slowly got off of his fellow Career and finally took in her grisly appearance. She looked as if she was dragged out of hell itself; her hair and body were crusted with drying blood, while her shirt was rent with gashes and covered in grime. But what made his blood boil, was the extent of the obvious and unknown damage her body had sustained.

Cato cast a loathsome glare at the dead tributes about the area as he looked away from the damage done to Sapphire. Unable to focus on anything but his mounting rage, the tribute from 2 made his way over to the still corpse of Liam. From the amount of injuries sustained on Liam, he was able to put together what had gone down. The twins had been ambushed.

Casting a final remorseful look at his former alliance member, Cato returned to the unconscious tribute. Sheathing his gladious, he took Sapphire into his arms and left. Leaving the bodies of the four tributes and Liam to be collected by the Capital's hovercrafts.

* * *

Finnick slowly let out the breath he had been holding as he watched the concern and tenderness in Cato's handling of Sapphire, as well as the remorseful looks sent towards her dead twin. He certainly didn't miss the rage in the glares sent towards the other dead tributes. It was clear for the handsome mentor to see how much Cato cared for Sapphire.

"I don't know how you did it Odair, but whatever it is you're _scheming_, leave Cato out of it," Enobaria stated as she sat across from her fellow mentor. Finnick's sea green gaze flitted from the screen to Brutus and Enobaria, "I can assure you, I have _no handle_ in Cato's actions and Sapphire is much too stubborn to listen to anything I say," he replied in a bored tone before turning to watch their tributes.

"Hadley wants the pleasure of ending the Night girl himself," Brutus stated earning a sly knowing look from Finnick. "But, he also has a sense of honor. She saved his life and now he is in her debt," Enobaria narrowed her eyes at her fellow victor as she connected the dots, "You planned for this, didn't you. You've been _feeding_ Cato's_ infatuation_ since day one. Sapphire is a beautiful girl with a strong will and a fiery temper, the perfect lure for Cato! You knew how she would react to him, because you grew up with her family, and you knew exactly what his reaction would be over her..."

Finnick gave the sharp-toothed victor an impassive look, "I haven't done anything really. _Your tribute_ invited himself to _my girl's_ party, and who am I to dissuade young love?" he questioned matter-of-factually as he earned a leering glare from Brutus. "Well played Odair. But of course you do realize Clove is still in the running. Do you really think Cato will throw away the life of his district counterpart for a girl who happens to be his biggest competition?"

"Cato wouldn't miss a chance to completely dominate anyone. Jared's daughter is the living embodiment of defiance against him. He always liked a challenging opponent and Sapphire has proven to be just that... Cato wouldn't want to spoil his victory by killing his biggest competition, besides Clove and 12, when she is clearly in a much weaker state," Enobaria remarked before turning to face Finnick with a defiant stare, "He should end it now while she's incapacitated. She earned that _12_ for a reason."

A dark chuckle escaped the handsome victor as he met Enobaria's gaze, "He couldn't kill Aphro even if he _wanted_ to. Your boy is _absolutely taken_ by my girl... Strangely enough, I believe he's found a way into Sapphire's fancy as well." He turned back to the screen to watch the two tributes in question and his gaze softened. "Looks like Liam was right," came his quiet utterance.

* * *

Cato cautiously entered the silent cave near the cliffs and set the unconscious female down on a dry surface. He quickly set out to make a fire for warmth, leaving Sapphire resting near the wall.

* * *

A sharp feeling of pins and needles was the first thing Sapphire felt as she regained wakefulness. Her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings in alarm as she shot up. A cry of pain slipped past her lips as her entire body spasmed, sending her crashing down. Her arms shot out in pure reflex in order to save her head from impact, leaving her to bite back another scream of agony.

Slowly she forced herself into a better position and took in her immediate surroundings suspiciously. She was able to correctly deduce herself to be in some sort of cave, and upon further inspection, found herself to be stripped of all weaponry save the hidden star. Dissatisfied with her findings, she began to try to figure out what happened and who had taken her.

Sapphire was not waiting long, as the sounds of footsteps began to echo throughout the cavern. She willed herself to stay silent as she slowly grasped the hidden star in her good hand and waited for the opportune moment to strike.

The 17 year old watched silently as her captor finally came into view. She narrowed her eyes in frustration at the darkness surrounding them, as she was unable to get a clear view of her keeper. Because of this predicament Sapphire was only able to ascertain the general build and gender of him, but was unable to correctly guess the actual identity. She had three males to choose from and two of the suspects did not leave her with a comfortable feeling.

The sound of something hitting the stone ground had her body jolting to attention, leaving shockwaves of pain to come shooting through her body.

* * *

Cato dropped the wood into onto the ground after taking notice of the position change of the conscious female. He was grateful that he had removed the weaponry she had with her, but despite that knowledge he didn't trust Sapphire to not have a hidden object on her person, and so wisely opted to keep his guard up.

The male busily began to prepare the wood he had scavenged, while keeping a wary watch on the still female shrouded in the shadows. His ears had picked up on her shallow breathing and prone position. It was clear to him, that she was in serious pain. The Career opted to finish the fire, before assessing and possibly tending to his charge's injuries.

As soon as the fire successfully burning, Sapphire was finally able to discern the identity of Cato. Her grip on the hidden star tightened as he met her stare.

Cato barely missed the deadly projectile sticking in his neck, as he realized, almost too late, just how right he was about his presumptions about Sapphire. He quickly pinned her back to the ground and immobilized her body, before he used up all his luck.

* * *

As Sapphire's body hit the ground and Cato pressed her tightly into the stone, shockwaves of pain erupted through her body. Before she was able to stop it, a loud cry broke free of her lips, causing Cato to release the pressure instantaneously.

Locking gazes with her, he slowly pushed the tattered shirt away from her stomach, only for an angry look to settle over his features. Without waiting for her consent and unwilling to risk overlooking any other possible injury, Cato grasped her shirt and ripped it down the middle.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing_!" Sapphire demanded angrily before letting out a hiss of pain. "Don't get _too_ excited _princess. _It was falling apart anyway," he responded with an semi-amused exasperated look aimed at her. She gave him a pain-filled incredulous look before slowly replying, "More like you wanted an excuse to rip my shirt off me." Cato gave her a sly smirk before his expression darkened at the sight of her, now, exposed torso.

Wordlessly he tore off the remainder of her shirt before letting out an inaudible stream of curses at the sight he was greeted with. Her entire torso was mottled with dark bruises, but the major thing that caught his attention was the angry looking gash that occupied her right side.

* * *

Finnick's breath caught as he watched the male from 2 begin to push aside the tattered remains of her shirt. The mentor had to fight in order to contain his own composure at the sight of Sapphire's horribly discoloured body and the lazy stream of blood seeping out of her damaged side. It was easy for him to assume that she had a few broken ribs and possibly a broken collarbone to match, but what really worried him was the positioning and depth of the gash along her right side. She was hurt worse than he thought.

He watched Cato in brooding contemplation before taking the leap of faith. It was time to put all the Sponsor money to use.

* * *

Sapphire took a shallow breath before she looked up to see Cato's expression. "If you're going to kill me, then do it... No reason to prolong it..." she wheezed before letting out a bone-shaking cough. Sparks filled her vision as white hot pain exploded through her chest cavity before a chilling sort of numbness began to set in down the length of her right arm as the limb lay haphazardously by her side.

Cato watched her silently as she writhed in pain, taking the time to see the dark bruise settling around her clavicle area and down her limp arm, as well as the small lump at the beginning of her shoulder. His gaze swept up to her defiant but pain-filled face, "Sorry to disappoint you _sweetheart_, but I'm not going to kill you... _I owe you_, remember," he replied in a low caressing tone, while he watched as her facial expression turned from one of relieved understanding, into one of wariness. Had he not been so closely observing her face, he would've missed the slight dilation of Sapphire's pupils as soon as his tone dropped.

A roguish expression formed on the male's face as his companion averted her eyes from his penetrating gaze. Shaking his head in amusement, Cato went back to the task at hand. Ice blue eyes traveling the length of her body in silent search of more injury, while also taking a chance to admire her fit feminine physique, before finally coming to rest upon the gash inhabiting a large portion of Sapphire's right side.

Sapphire squirmed under the intensity of Cato's penetrating stare as he raked it up and down her exposed and semi-exposed skin. "See something you like _2_?" her voice was low and accompanied with a smug look. Caught by the ironic deja-vou, he raised his eyes up to her face and briefly raised his eyebrows as a teasing grin settled on his lips, "There isn't much to see, save blood and bruises, but I have no doubt that a female resides beneath- " he teased before dropping his tone slightly, "And she is _delectable_."

**Sorry for the long wait on the update, I am just getting over a rough case of writers' block.  
Do not fear because I now have the next few installments planned out!  
Anywho... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and accept its legthiness as an apology!  
Please remember to leave me a review to let me know what you think!  
Stay tuned for the next installment!  
Thanks :)  
~ ShadowStalker182**


End file.
